Lonely Hearts Club
by Samanta Black
Summary: Después de que a Hermione le rompieran el corazón,junto a Luna y Ginny deciden formar el"Club de los Corazones Solitarios"y renunciar a salir con chicos por el resto de su vida escolar. Contra todo pronostico,al poco tiempo el club, y ellas, se hacen bastante popular¿Pero que pasara cuando las chicas encuentren el verdadero amor?¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse una vez mas? LL/TN GW/BZ
1. Prologo

**Hola queridos lectores! Aqui les dejo una historia que salio de mi cabeza un aburrido domingo a la mañana después de leer "El Club de los Corazones Solitarios" de Elizabeth Eulberg. Este fic esta basado en ese libro y, por supuesto, en las canciones de los Beatles.**

**Es un Dramione, con las parejas secundarias de Luna-Theo y Blaise-Ginny. Esta ambientado en el séptimo año de ellos, después de la Guerra.**

**Ya tengo el segundo capitulo escrito y lo subire hoy si consigo un par de reviews. Los primeros capitulos son muy cortos, pero después serán cada vez mas largos.**

**Me gustaria saber si les interesa la idea para que continue escribiendola.**

**¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a JK Rowling y parte de la trama a Elizabeth Eulberg.**

* * *

**Lonely Hearts Club**

Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.

De acuerdo, sé que estoy exagerando y quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando viva en París y ya no asista al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; pero, por el momento, he terminado con los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra.

Si, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada.

Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente.

Así que he terminado.

No más chicos.

Punto final.


	2. Yesterday

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la maravillosa JK Rowling.**

* * *

_Yesterday_

"_Love was such an easy game to play…"_

_(El amor era un juego tan fácil de jugar)_

**Uno**

Conocí a Ron cuando tenía once años. En ese entonces él era un simple muchacho pelirrojo, demasiado alto para su edad, con un millón de pecas en toda la cara. En aquel entonces yo era una simple chica, con el cabello esponjoso e indomable, con unos grandes dientes de castor y aires de sabelotodo.

No nos habíamos enamorado la primera vez que nos vimos, ni mucho menos. Apenas nos soportábamos. Todos los que conocen al "trío dorado" les resulta muy difícil de creer que no nos lleváramos bien desde el primer día. Pero así se dieron las cosas. No nos hicimos amigos en el tren, o cuando quedamos en la misma casa. No, no fue así. Porque nosotros éramos el "trío dorado", el que lucho contra Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts, el que tenía una aventura diferente cada año, una más peligrosa que la otra. Porque para que la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger se convirtiera en amiga del Niño-que- vivió y su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, basto con que un troll de tres metros intentara asesinarla.

Y no, ella no se enamoro de él cuando la salvo del troll. Y él no se enamoro de ella cuando lo dejaba copiar sus tareas de pociones. Y a pesar de que su "amor" fue creciendo con el pasar de los años, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta su cuarto año, ella sabía que su amor por el pelirrojo comenzó mucho, muchísimo antes que ese desastroso baile de Navidad. Tal vez ella se enamoro de él cuando la defendió ante Draco Malfoy en su segundo año. Tal vez el se enamoro de ella cuando lo abrazo primero después de que la despetrificarán.

Muchos años habían pasado desde entonces y allí estaba él. Más grande, más alto, más sexy. Solo y exclusivamente de ella. O eso era lo que él le había hecho creer.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba. No importaba la amistad que habían mantenido durante siete largos año. No importaba todo lo que habían vivido, ni todo lo que ella lo había _amado._

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

Y nunca, _nunca _se enamoran.

Ellos son los que te enamoran a ti.

Y al final simplemente te _destruyen._

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, por decirlo de alguna manera, del prologo. Lo se, lo se, es demasiado corto y es por eso que quería subirlo a los dos el mismo dia, pero les prometo que los capítulos serán mas largos. Cuando me inspiro puedo escribir paginas y paginas en un mismo dia.**

**Una unica advertencia: no veran mucho romance en los primeros capítulos, despues de todo ellas estan_ renunciando _al amor. ¿Lograran las serpientes hacerlas cambiar de opinion?**

**Joker-jo**: Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y creeme que yo tampoco entiendo a los hombres (creo que nadie lo hace jaja) Yo tambien adoro a esas parejas y no me habia animado a escribir nada de ellos hasta ahora, asi que no tengo ni idea como va a terminar. ¿Pero que mejor fuente de inspiracion que los Beatles? Nos leemos!

**Morgause Malfoy:** Me alegro que te gustara. Subi este mini capitulo que ya tenia escrito, tal y como lo prometi. Y no te preocupes voy a terminar la historia como sea, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero voy a terminarla. Lo juro solemnemente. Nos leemos!

**Gracias por sus reviews y a por agregarla a sus favoritos! Nos vemos en el próximo :D**

**Sam Black**


	3. Now

_**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la maravillosa JK Rowling.**_

* * *

**Nota de autora al final. Sin mas preámbulos...**

* * *

_Now I need a place to hide away…_

_(Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme)_

**Dos**

Habían pasado apenas unos meses desde la batalla que dio fin a la guerra. Una guerra que dejo demasiadas heridas, demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos superado aun, pero lo intentábamos.

El primer mes después de la batalla todos los Weasley permanecieron en casa, ayudándose unos a otros. Pero después de la partida de George con Angelina, que parecía ser la única capaz de sacarlo de ese estado de depresión causado por el fallecimiento de Fred, los tres hijos mayores del matrimonio Weasley también se fueron dejándonos a Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo a cuidado de una Molly Weasley devastada por la muerte de su hijo.

Después de ese mes de luto casi nunca permanecíamos en casa. Todo el mes de junio y julio se nos fue de aquí para allá, declarando en contra de los mortífagos, o a favor como en el caso de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy; en entrevistas, entregas de premios, nombramientos especiales, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

El primero de agosto, cuando al fin tendríamos un poco de paz, les anuncie a mis amigos que debería marcharme. Mis padres aun se encontraban en algún lugar de Australia (si es que no se habían marchado ya) sin recordar que tenían una hija.

-¡Pero Mione! Acabamos de empezar nuestras vacaciones. No puedes marcharte así- reclamo Ron.

-Lo siento Ron, pero son mis padres, ya tarde demasiado en empezar a buscarlos, no puedo demorarme más- le respondí con toda la paciencia que tenía en ese momento. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo enojado que estaba conmigo, pero en lugar de gritarme como hubiera hecho antes, se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme. _Tramposo _fue lo único que pude pensar, ya que todo lo demás parecía insignificante cuando Ron me besaba. Cuando Ron bajo a mi cuello, con movimientos torpes e inexpertos, todos mis sentidos se nublaron. Aun así pude escucharlo claramente cuando susurro contra mi cuello:

-Por favor, quédate.

-No- respondí alejándolo de mí y recuperando mi consciencia- Lo siento Ronald, pero no puedo. Ahora vete que tengo que acomodar mi equipaje.

Y sin más lo empuje fuera de la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Al día siguiente partí a primera hora de la mañana, sin siquiera despedirme de él. No tenía caso, sabía que seguía enfadado y quise evitar una nueva discusión entre ambos.

Me llevo casi un mes encontrar a mis padres y convencerlos de volver a Londres. Gracias a Merlín habían decidido quedarse en Sidney, y con ayuda de los aurores y el Ministerio a fines de agosto estaba de vuelta. Había tenido que dejar a mis padres en San Mungo para el tratamiento del _obliviate_ que les había lanzado hace un año, pero los medimagos me aseguraron que si todo iba bien, para Navidad estarían recuperados, lo cual fue un alivio para mí. Había temido que no pudieran recuperar la memoria.

Cuando volví solo me restaban tres días de mis preciadas vacaciones. El primero de septiembre, como lo hacía desde hace ocho años, tenía que subirme al tren escarlata que me llevaría a Hogwarts. Con todas las repercusiones de la guerra la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall había invitado a todos los alumnos que cursaron, o deberían haber cursado, séptimo año volvieran a Hogwarts para re cursar el año. Y era así como Ron, Harry y yo, junto con algunos otros lo estábamos haciendo.

Me habían nombrado Premio Anual de ese año y hace exactamente veintitrés días que compartía la torre con el otro Premio Anual, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, hecho que genero diversas discusiones con mi _para nada _celoso novio Ron. ¿La razón? Malfoy y yo aun no nos habíamos asesinado. O yo no lo había asesinado a él, que era lo que en verdad deseaba Ron. A pesar de que los primeros tres días no podíamos ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación, después de la primera semana habíamos empezado a tener un trato cordial, rayando la indiferencia. Y desde un par de días hasta podría agregar _amigable. _Cosa que disgustaba enormemente al pelirrojo.

Otro tema de nuestras constantes peleas era la manía que se le había pegado a Ronald de besarme en todos lados. Cuando llegue de Australia nos pasamos tres días de puro besuqueo al que me había entregado totalmente, a tal punto de que si Ginny no hubiera intervenido inoportunamente las cosas hubieran llegado mucho más lejos.

Pero ahora que volvíamos a Hogwarts, debía cumplir un perfil de prefecta y Premio Anual y no podía permitir que los chiquillos de primero o los prefectos de quinto me descubrieran en un armario con Ron metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta. Pero el no parecía entender y siempre quería mas, cosa que genero que todos los días desde que llegamos a Hogwarts estuviéramos peleados, por un motivo o por otro.

Pero la discusión de esta mañana había sido monumental. Ronald había querido propasarse con migo, cosa que obviamente evite, pero no de la mejor forma. Me había dejado llevar por la rabia y había terminado gritándole frente a toda la clase de Herbologia que me dejara en paz. Admito que tal vez exagere un poco y no debí haberlo dejado en ridículo y era esa la razón por lo que me encontraba caminando en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor para disculparme.

Iba bastante entretenida en mi libro de pociones cuando escuche un extraño ruido proveniente de una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Cerré el libro y con cuidado me acerque a la puerta que estaba cerrada. ¿Acaso eso eran _gemidos?_ Fruncí el ceño y con mi mejor cara de "están en problemas" abrí la puerta para cumplir mi deber como Premio Anual y castigar a los inmorales alumnos que lo hacían en pleno castillo donde cualquier niñito inocente pudiera verlos _¡que se consiguieran una habitación si no pueden contenerse! _Pensé.

Pero toda intención de restar cincuenta puntos a cada uno se desvaneció de mi mente cuando vi la escena que desarrollaba al frente mío. Eran nada más y nada menos que _Lavender y Ron, desnudos, teniendo sexo sobre un escritorio._

Deje caer el pesado tomo de pociones al suelo que hizo eco en toda la habitación alertando a los dos chicos. Lavender fue la primera en verme e inmediatamente se alejo de Ron con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Yo… yo… tengo que irme- tartamudeo mientras recorría su ropa. Sin ni siquiera mirarnos de vuelta salió corriendo del aula dejándonos al idiota (alias Ron) y a mí, solos.

-Yo… Hermione... ¡No es lo que crees!- empezó a tratar de disculparse el idiota.

-¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¿QUE NO ES LO QUE CREO? ¿ENTONCES QUE ES RONALD? ¡EXPLICATE!- grite recuperándome del shock.

-Yo… no quise Herms, no quise hacerlo. Solo que tu… que yo… ¡estaba tan enfadado Hermione! ¡Tú no me hablabas!- respondió. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía ¿Acaso esa era la mejor excusa que podía inventar?

-¿QUE YO NO TE HABLABA? ¡SEIS HORA RON! ¡DEJE DE HABLARTE POR SEIS INSIGNIFICANTES HORAS! ¿ACASO ESTAS ECHANDOME LA CULPA DE QUE TU ME METISTE LOS CUERNOS A MI?- _"Contrólate, Hermione, contrólate. No quieres terminar en Azkaban"_

-¿SABES QUE? ¡NO ES MI CULPA TENER LA NOVIA MAS MOGIGATA DE TODO HOGWARTS! ¡POR MERLIN, HERMS! SOY HOMBRE, TENGO NECESIDADES, ¡HORMONAS!- trato de "justificarse" el. "_No llores Herms, no llores. No delante de él"_

_-_Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley…- susurre finalmente antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban un par de pisos más, antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por mis mejillas. Me obligue a seguir corriendo hasta mi sala común, no quería derrumbarme en el medio de un pasillo donde todos podrían verme.

Llegue al cuadro de ángeles que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común de los Premios Anuales y dije la contraseña evitando las preguntas que me hacia el cuadro:

-_Serpens Leonis*_

Entre a la majestuosa sala con intención de echarme a llorar allí mismo. Pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer en paz ya que apenas poner un pie en la sala dos cabezas salieron de detrás del sofá. _"Genial" _pensé al ver a Malfoy con una de sus tantas novias. Pero de repente ya no tenía a Malfoy y a una Ravenclaw frente a mí, sino que veía a Ron y Lavender una y otra vez. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas y antes de que siguiera perdiendo mi dignidad (si es que aun la tenía) corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación, donde finalmente me entregue al llanto.

**Pov Draco.**

-Vete- le dije a Sally o Amy o como sea que se llamara la Ravenclaw en cuanto vi entrar a Granger. La chica recogió su túnica y salió de la sala común mientras yo subía las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de Granger. Cuando la vi llorando de esa manera supuse que el idiota de Weasel le había hecho algo, _otra vez._

Antes la habría ignorado y hasta me habría burlado de ella, pero en este momento una clase de "impulso" me llevaba a averiguar que le pasaba. Tal vez se debía a que Granger era una de las pocas personas que habían aceptado mi "redención". O al menos no me había intentado asesinar mientras dormía.

Al llegar a su puerta escuche el llanto de la chica. Suspire armándome de paciencia (una de las muchas cosas que no soportaba era que las chicas llorasen) y toque tres veces la puerta. Como lo esperaba ella no contesto, pero aun así insistí.

-¿Granger estas bien?- ok, admito que esa pregunta fue estúpida- ¿Qué paso?- sí, eso estaba mejor.

-¡Vete hurón!- grito ella del otro lado. Boquee un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua antes de recomponerme y contestar con mi tono glaciar:

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Seguro que lo que sea que te haya pasado te lo mereces, sabelotodo-_¿Quién se creía que era? Aparte de que trato de portarme "amable" con ella, me dice hurón. ¿Y a mí porque carajos me importa lo que le pase a Granger? ¡Que se joda! _

Hecho un basilisco salí de la sala común dispuesto a buscar algo con que distraerme y tratar de ignorar el enfado que crecía en mi por culpa de Granger. _Tal vez Vanessa esté disponible… ¿o era Vanina? ¡Como si importara!_

_*Serpens Leonis: "Serpiente leon" en latin_

* * *

**Hola a todos! He aqui la historia completa de Herms. Ron es un idiota ¿o no? Como se habran dado cuenta la historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Herms, solo que tendra pequeños fragmentos narrados por los demas protagonistas, como en el caso de Draco hoy, o el de Luna y Ginny en el proximo capitulo.**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Por que creen que Draco se "preocupo" (a su manera) por Herms? ¿Sera que ya siente algo por ella solo que no lo admite?**

**En el proximo capitulo las historias de Luna y Ginny y por que dejaron de creer en el amor...**

**La letra del principio también es parte de "Yesterday" de los Beatles, para los que no lo sepan.**

**Ahora si muchiisimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguir esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritos. No saben cuanto me alegro ver el recibimiento que tuvo la historia:D**

**No creo que actualize tan pronto, todo dependerá si me da el tiempo para escribir, pero tratare de traerles un capitulo nuevo mas tardar el sabado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios!**

**Sam Black**

**Joker- jo:** Ese mini capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, por eso lo subi tan rapido. Coincido contigo en que ellos son los complicados. Bueno aqui te enteraste que hizo Weasel (idiota -.-). En principio Ginny y Luna iban a contar sus historias a grandes rasgos, pero decidi hacer un capitulo especial para ellas, que es el proximo, no resisti la tentacion de dejarlas fuera. Yo tambien amo yesterday! Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos!

**Silvia: **Primero que todo ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te gustara y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien. Sobre Herms, a decir verdad ya tengo una imagen fija de ella, que jamas he podido cambiar, aunque le pinten el cabello de violeta. Para mi ella no es la tipica chica que se muere por estar flaca, ni que se mata de hambre, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho se parece mucho a la protagonista del libro "El club de los corazones solitarios" Penny Lane y es asi como pensaba pintarla. Una chica normal, con peso normal. Ni un cuerpo de infarto ni nada por el estilo. Ella con sus converse, jeans nada ajustados y camisetas anchas. Y no has sido nada pesada! Me gusto saber tu opinion:D Saludos.

**Caro:**Gracias por tu review! Ame el libro cuando lo lei y fue una cosa que se me ocurrio de un minuto para el otro cuando escuchaba precisamente "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Para que sepas, los personajes de este fic seran una mezcla de las personalidades e historias del libro. Ginny tendra las actitudes y parte de la historia de Diane y las actitudes de Tracy, pero sera Luna la que tenga una historia parecida a la de Tracy. Herms sera toda una Penny Lane, pero Draco no sera para nada el perfecto Ryan, ni por asomo... Gracias por leer!

**Nos vemos en el proximo!**


	4. Did not need me anymore?

_**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la maravillosa JK Rowling.**_

* * *

"_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know i nearly broke down and died"_

_(__Cuando me dijiste que ya no me necesitabas _

_Sabes, casi me derrumbo y me muero)_

_Oh darling!- The Beatles_

**Tres**

**Luna**

Luna Lovegood era una chica sencilla. Se conformaba con poco, lo justo y lo necesario. Ella era feliz con sus nargles, sus snorlckas de cuerno arrugados y sus torposoplos. Ella era feliz viviendo junto a su padre y disfrutando junto a sus amigos, que aunque eran pocos, eran verdaderos.

Luna siempre era una chica alegre, que irradiaba un aura de felicidad extremo. Muchos la llamaban "Lunática" y ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Hubo una época en la que sí lo hizo, una época en la que ella aun no conocía a Ginny Weasley, a Neville Longbottom, a Harry, a Ron, a Hermione. Una época en donde todos la dejaban sola. Pero a ella jamás le molesto ese apodo, hasta había admitido que le gustaba, lo que a ella le molestaba eran todas las cosas que ese apodo acarreaba.

Luna también era una chica muy pero muy inteligente. No por nada estaba en Ravenclaw, aunque muchos parecieran olvidarlo, hasta sus propios compañeros de casa. Que ella creyera en criaturas fantásticas no la hacía incapaz de utilizar esa inteligencia y sabiduría que el sombrero seleccionador había descubierto en la pequeña Luna de tan solo 11 años. Sus amigos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer ese lado de Luna que ella casi nunca mostraba. Luna amaba a sus amigos y a cambio de su amistad ella les daba la suya. Su cariño, que alentó a Neville en los peores momentos. Su lealtad, acompañando a Ginny siempre. Su sabiduría, aconsejando a Harry cuando mas perdido se encontraba. Su amabilidad y su paciencia, con Ron y Hermione que a veces no podían comprenderla.

Y en su forma de ser, Luna tampoco exigía mucho en el amor. Muchos pensaban que los locos no se enamoraban, pero estaban muy equivocados. Los locos eran los que más enamorados estaban, porque son los únicos capaces de amar con locura. Porque el amor es ciego por culpa de la locura y es por eso que la locura siempre lo acompaña. Y Luna Lovegood, como toda buena Lunática se había enamorado.

Su primer amor "infantil" fue Ronald Weasley cuando ella tenía tan solo 12 años. Ginny la había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa y cuando lo vio fue "amor a primera vista". Un enamoramiento pasajero, en el que Luna no solía pensar por mucho tiempo, solo en ocasiones como el Baile de Navidad del Torneo, o el viaje en tren de su cuarto año. Pero cuando ambos entraron al Ejército de Dumbledore ella se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo por Hermione Granger y no se molesto por seguir pensando en ello.

Fue en el ED donde conoció a su primer amor adolescente. Neville Longbottom, a pesar de su timidez se había convertido en su mejor amigo, e incluso algo mas entre su quinto y sexto año. Lo había conocido en cuarto y habían hecho muchas veces parejas de duelo en el ED. Ella había descubierto en Neville el chico dulce y tierno del cual se había enamorado. Solo que jamás se había dado cuenta de ello hasta la pelea del Departamento de Misterios. Pero nada había sucedido entre ellos hasta el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, cuando finalmente se habían besado. Durante el primer mes en Hogwarts de su sexto año y el séptimo del chico habían mantenido algo así como una relación, pero todo había acabado para Hallowen, cuando habían empezado las verdaderas acciones del ED. En los meses que siguieron habían vuelto a convertirse en los grandes amigos que eran antes, dirigiendo el ED junto a Ginny. Al menos así había sido hasta que los mortífagos la habían secuestrado para Navidades. Pero pocos días antes de que eso sucediera ella había podido notar la confianza que parecía haber entre Neville y Hannah Abbot. Y sinceramente se alegraba por ellos.

Y finalmente eso la llevaba a su último enamoramiento: Theodore Nott. Si, la serpiente, un año mayor que ella, exmortifago y uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy. ¿Y cómo alguien tan dulce como Luna se había enamorado de alguien tan frio como Theodore? Todo había comenzado poco días después de su "rompimiento" con Neville, durante una de las misiones del ED para combatir el régimen de Snape y los Carrow. Lo que tenían que hacer era simple: Luna, junto a Ernie Macmillan, Neville y Ginny tendrían que pintar en una de las paredes del castillo: "Estamos contigo Harry Potter". Ya habían hecho cosas mucho más arriesgadas antes, pero aun así tenían que tener cuidado. Pero tuvimos la mala suerte que un grupo de "vigilancia" formado por Slytherin que ya eran mortífagos nos encontró antes de que termináramos. Ellos lograron llegar a la sala de menesteres antes de que nos atraparan, pero ella no había tenido tanta suerte. O tal vez sí. Theodore la había agarrado cuando ella había tropezado en un pasillo y la escondió hasta que sus compañeros se fueran, y después de eso simplemente la dejo ir. Y esa había sido la primera noche en la que Luna Lovegood soñó con otra cosa que no eran nargles y torposoplos. Esa fue la primera noche en la que Luna Lovegood soñó con Theodore Nott.

Los meses que le siguieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts se utilizaron para reconstruir el castillo. Y Luna estaba allí, haciendo todo lo que podía para reparar su segundo hogar. Y allí estaba Theodore tratando de reparar los daños que el mismo había provocado a su único hogar. Y es así como Luna Lovegood había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Theodore Nott. Y es así como cada día que pasaba se enamoraba cada vez más de él.

Ella estaba más que segura que sus dos enamoramientos anteriores habían sido simples caprichos de su edad, pero con Theo todo era diferente. Solo pensar en el le provocaban un millón de mariposas en la panza, sensación que ni siquiera los besos con Neville habían logrado en ella… ¿Estaba enamorada? No lo sabía. Pero si era así, lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón era que él pudiera corresponderla.

En ese momento, el 23 de septiembre, diez meses después de su primer encuentro, Luna se dirigía a las mazmorras de Slytherin para devolverle un libro a Theodore. Recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts a saltitos haciendo que sus rulos dorados se movieran al compas de la canción que tarareaba. Iba entretenida en sus pensamientos que tenían que ver con cierto castaño de Slytherin. Una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de Theodore era que jamás se había burlado de ella por su creencia en criaturas mágicas en las que nadie más creía. ¡Y hasta le había prestado su libro de _Criaturas mágicas de los últimos 10.000 años! _Un libro muy muy valioso, y muy muy raro que Theodore había encontrado en la biblioteca de los Nott.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin cuando una escena que se desarrollaba en pleno pasillo la detuvo en seco. Pudo sentir como su corazón se resquebrajaba en miles de pedacitos y como iban cayendo a un pozo sin fondo. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Pudo sentir la voz de Theodore llamándola a la distancia mientras ella huía su único refugio, el bosque prohibido.

Pero ya nada tenía importancia. No le importaba haber dejado caer el valioso libro en el sucio piso de las mazmorras. No le importaba que Theodore la llamara o no. No importaba que estuviera oscureciendo mientras ella se internaba en un bosque lleno de peligros. Porque ella no era capaz de ver hacia donde se dirigía. Solo se sentía capaz de escapar. De escapar mientras una y otra vez se reproducía aquella escena. La escena que le rompió el corazón. La escena que le hacía pedir a su corazón a gritos volver a su mundo de fantasía, que le pedía escapar de la realidad una vez más. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera alejarse del mundo, cruel, real y sin sentido, ella sabía que nada sería capaz de borrar la imagen de _Theodore Nott y Dhapne Greengrass besándose apasionadamente._

* * *

**Ginny**

El 23 de septiembre había amanecido perfecto para Ginny Weasley. Las aves cantaban y el sol resplandecía en lo alto sin ninguna nube que se interpusiera en su camino. Además de todo era viernes y esa tarde tendría una cita con su novio, Harry Potter, después de una semana en la que apenas se vieron.

Después de sus clases de la mañana, Ginny se dirigió a paso rápido al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Primero porque no tenía ninguna intención de que la discusión entre su hermano y su querida cuñada le arruinase el día. Y segundo porque cuanto antes terminara de comer, antes se encontraría con Harry.

Mientras comía tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor se puso a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Harry. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue aquella vez en la que el con tan solo 11 años se acerco a ellos (mas precisamente a su madre) para saber cómo se cruzaba la barrera. Recordó con una sonrisa que Harry le había gustado desde siempre. A ese pensamiento les siguieron otros, como la tarjeta de san Valentín de su primer año, las vacaciones en la madriguera, el ED en su cuarto año, las charlas en quinto y los celos de Harry, su primer beso después del partido, su corto noviazgo antes de la guerra, su beso en la batalla de Hogwarts y como hace unos meses le había pedido que volviera a ser su novia.

Cuando Ginny miro su reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora y media desde que se había sentado a almorzar y que estaba llegando tarde a su encuentro con Harry. Agarro su mochila y dándole un último trago a su jugo de calabaza salió volando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de Menesteres.

Él ya estaba esperándola allí y ella pudo notar que su semblante era serio, aunque le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de pedirle que se sentara. Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ambos hasta que Ginny, nerviosa como nunca antes, lo interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No- respondió el evitando su mirada. Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y la miro a los ojos antes de continuar- de hecho si, Gin. Necesitaba… yo necesitaba decirte algo.

-Adelante- dijo ella presintiendo que nada bueno iba a pasar.

-Yo… veras, yo… últimamente no te he visto…- trago saliva y volvió a desviar sus ojos de los de ella- no te he visto de la misma forma que antes. A lo que me refiero… es que me di cuenta que te quiero Gin… pero como a una hermana- termino el volviendo a mirarla, esperando alguna reacción de Ginny. El la quería, la quiera mucho, pero como a una hermana pequeña, como quería a Hermione desde siempre, pero no como quería a…

-No, no entiendo- susurro ella en shock, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, o negándose a creerlo. Sus ojos castaños que hasta ese momento lo veían a él se clavaron en las paredes a su espalda.

-Yo…Gin, yo estoy terminando contigo- dijo él en respuesta.

Ella clavo su mirada en la de él y fue incapaz de seguir negándose. Lo veía tan claro como el agua a través de sus ojos esmeraldas. Y pudo sentir como en los suyos empezaban a acumularse las lagrimas que seguramente derramaría en su habitación, cuando estuviera sola, en compañía de su destrozado corazón.

Ginny se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo de la sala de menesteres. Harry hizo el amago de seguirla pro al final desistió, lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

Ginny llego a la sala común de Gryffindor y se encerró en su habitación. Cerro los doseles escarlata de su cama y aplico distintos hechizos silenciadores antes de rendirse a las lagrimas. No dejaría que nadie viera su debilidad, ni siquiera ella misma. Y con los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en ella finalmente se rindió al sueño y a las lágrimas.

* * *

_¿Quién necesita al amor?- pensó Hermione Granger mientras lloraba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación._

_¿Quién necesita al amor?- pensó Luna Lovegood mientras lloraba sentada sobre un tronco en el bosque prohibido._

_¿Quién necesita al amor?- pensó Ginny Weasley mientras lloraba sobre su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor._

* * *

**Hola! Aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo que acabo de terminar. ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto?**

**Hoy estoy con poquisimo tiempo(veran hoy es mi cumpleaños :D ) por lo que no respondere los reviews, pero aun asi muchisimas gracias a todas/os que dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado. No queria hacerlos esperar mucho, asi que aqui esta ¡cha chan!**

**¿Que piensan de las historias de Luna y Gin? Se que no es tan "dramatico" como la de Hermione pero aun asi duele (lo se porque me paso algo parecido a lo de Luna) **

**¿Y que creen sobre lo que dijo (y penso) Harry? ¿Creen que se enamoro de alguien mas? ¿Se arriesgan a decir algun nombre?**

**En el proximo capitulo se forma el Club De Los Corazones Solitarios, que tendra dos nuevas integrantes a demas de nuestras protagonistas. ¿Quienes creen que seran? Pista: faltan un par de casa de Hogwarts ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los review favoritos y a los que siguen la historia.**

**¿Algun review?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Sam Black :D**


	5. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile__  
__and I knew if I had my chance__  
__that I could make those people dance__  
__and maybe they'd be happy for a while_

_(Aún puedo recordar__ c__ómo esa música me hacía sonreír__  
__Y sabía que si tuviera mi oportunidad__  
__Podría hacer bailar a esa gente__  
__Y tal vez, ellos serían felices por un momento__)_

_American Pie- The Beatles_

**Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

-¡Vete hurón!- grite lo más fuerte que pude. Lo único que quería era estar sola, no necesitaba que nadie, y mucho menos Malfoy se burlara de mí. Se hizo un silencio del otro lado durante algunos segundos, pero sabía que el aun no se había ido. Mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando él respondió:

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Seguro que lo que sea que te haya pasado te lo mereces, sabelotodo- su desprecio se transparentaba en cada letra que pronunciaba. Y cada palabra fue como un puñal en mi corazón. Escuche los pasos furiosos de Malfoy bajando las escaleras y el portazo al salir de la sala común. _¡Agh no lo soporto! _Conté mentalmente hasta 10 antes de hundirme de nuevo en mis lágrimas.

No podía creerlo, _me negaba a hacerlo,_ pero cuanto más quería olvidarlo con más claridad veía las imágenes, con más claridad recordaba las pobres excusas de Ron, con más claridad sentía el dolor.

Solo era consciente del dolor que sentía, todo lo demás había desaparecido de mí alrededor. Lo único que sentía era ese dolor, desgarrador e incesante. No sabía si llevaba minutos u horas allí sentada, solo sabía que cuando al fin fui capaz de pararme el sol ya se había ocultado.

Me levante como un zombi mientras silenciosas lágrimas aun caían por mis mejillas, con todas las intenciones de dormir por el resto de la eternidad, cuando algo de camino a mi mullida cama me detuvo. Una caja enorme en el centro de mi cama ¿En qué momento había llegado eso allí? Me acerque lentamente y pude comprobar que había una nota sobre la caja.

_Granger tus padres lo enviaron esta mañana. Como no estabas aquí me tome la libertad de guardarlo en tu habitación, espero que no te molestes he intentes asesinarme mientras duermo (y si lo intentas, que sepas que duermo con mi varita). Y descuida, no lo he abierto._

_D.M_

En otro momento y en otra situación hasta hubiera reído de las ideas del rubio. Pero ahora ni siquiera era capaz de formar una débil sonrisa en mi rostro. Ver su hermosa caligrafía sobre el amarillento pergamino me daba ganas de golpearme a mi misma por descargar mi furia con él, cuando finalmente parecíamos llevarnos bien. Las estiradas letras escritas en tinta verde parecían bailar frente a mí regodeándose de mi estupidez.

No tarde demasiado tiempo en dejar de lado ese pensamiento ya que la curiosidad por la caja acaparo toda mi atención. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de llorar, solo era consciente de que habría el hermoso sobre purpura que había debajo de la nota de Malfoy. Era una carta de mi tía Lis, hermana menor de mi madre, lo que me sorprendió aun mas ya que no era mi cumpleaños ni ninguna fecha especial. Abrí con cuidado la carta, como si tuviera miedo de romper el delicado papel.

_Querida Herms:_

_Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en tu último año? ¿Cómo están Harry y el otro? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Ranold, Remol? Bueno, no importa… Espero que te este yendo bien. No dudo de que en las materias sigues siendo la mejor, no por nada eres mi sobrina favorita jaja._

_Te estarás preguntando por que te escribo, y no, no te preocupes, no has olvidado ninguna fecha importante. También te preguntaras que contiene la caja. Y no, no pienso decírtelo. Solo diré que en cuanto lo vi no pude resistir la tentación de regalártelo. Sé que siempre quisiste uno, y creo que te hará bien tener algún otro hobbie que estudiar querida sobrina._

_Utilízalo bien._

_De la mejor tía del universo._

_Lis._

_PD: No te haría mal escribirme de vez en cuando ¿no? ¡Quiero saber si te gusto! ¡No olvides escribirme! ¡Te quiero!_

Deje la carta de lado con una sonrisa por las palabras de mi tía, que sin saberlo habían hecho sentirme un poquito mejor. Intrigada, abrí la caja encontrándome con algo muchísimo mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Allí sobre mi cama había un hermoso gramófono. Era perfecto, el regalo perfecto. Siempre, desde pequeña había amado la música, pero como en Hogwarts no funcionaban los aparatos muggles con electricidad eran contadas las ocasiones en donde podía disfrutar de ella durante el año escolar. Pero ahora, tendría el medio perfecto para disfrutar de una de mis grandes pasiones.

Mucho más contenta de lo que me encontraba hacia unos minutos, levante el gramófono con cuidado y lo deposite sobre mi escritorio. Corrí a mi baúl y saque mis discos de vinilo que siempre llevaba conmigo. Al final de todos ellos se encontraba mi favorito "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" de mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos The Beatles. Me acosté sobre mi cama mientras los primeros acordes de la canción del mismo nombre que el disco sonaba.

"_It was twenty years ago today, that__  
__Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play__  
__They've been going in and out of style__  
__But they've guaranteed to raise a smile."_

Las voces de los únicos cuatros chicos que nunca me habían fallado invadían toda la habitación. Jonh, Paul, George y Ringo, mis únicas compañías en las noches de tormenta. Observe la tapa del disco, esa que había observado durante años desde pequeña, solo que ahora parecían tomar un significado distinto para mí. Era como si para mí siempre hubiera sido una única palabra muy larga: _SgtPepper'sLonelyHeartsClubBand. _Pero ahora tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

_Lonely._

_Hearts._

_Club._

Entonces, sucedió.

Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras.

_Lonely. Hearts. Club._

Club. Corazones. Solitarios.

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero aquella música, que escapaba en aquel momento de mi gramófono, no era para nada deprimente.

No, este Club de los Corazones Solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante. Me daría la oportunidad no solo a mí, sino a todas las chicas, de dejar de ser engañadas y usadas por aquellos chicos.

Dejaría de torturarme por _el idiota._ Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mi misma. Ese año iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mi, Hermione Jean Granger, fundadora y única socia del Club de los Corazones Solitarios.

Si tan solo pudiera convencer a mis amigas de unirse a el…

* * *

El sábado 24 de septiembre volvió a amanecer soleado. Las aves volvieron a cantar y el sol a brillar. Un día simplemente perfecto. Un clima totalmente opuesto al ánimo de nuestras tres protagonistas. O al menos de dos de ellas, porque ese día Hermone Granger no estaba dispuesta a dejarse herir por nadie, mucho menos por _él._

A pesar de ser sábado, Hermione se levanto tan temprano como de costumbre dispuesta a que nada ni nadie arruinara su día. Tomo una ducha mientras escuchaba otra vez la canción fuente de su inspiración. Se cambio rápidamente, con unos jeans claros, una camiseta blanca no demasiado ajustada que tenia escrito "The Beatles" en el frente con letras negras y sus converse grises. Se ato su castaño cabello en una coleta alta, dejando escapar algunos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Bajo a su sala común tarareando "When I'm Sixty Four" una de sus canciones favoritas del álbum. Al pasar frente a un somnoliento Draco Malfoy, lo saludo con una sonrisa:

-Buenos días Malfoy, ¿lindo día no?- y después salió por el retrato aun tarareando la canción, dejando a un muy confundido Draco Malfoy preguntándose si esa era la misma chica que ayer lloraba desconsoladamente.

Desayuno tranquilamente en el casi vacío Gran Comedor, a excepción de un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff. Se levanto solamente cuando el Gran Comedor empezaba a llenar, encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigas en la puerta, con caras de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-Hola Hermione- saludaron al unisonó Ginny y Luna.

-Gin, Luna- les sonrió Hermione- ¿creen que podríamos vernos después de que desayunen en el sauce al frente del Lago?

-Aja- contestaron al mismo tiempo. Hermione les envió una mirada evaluadora percibiendo que más que somnolientas, las dos chicas se encontraban deprimidas, casi tanto como ella lo había estado unas horas atrás. Decidió preguntarles después el porqué de su tristeza y recuperando su sonrisa salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a los terrenos, donde aprovecharía para releer "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", un regalo del profesor Dumbledore, a quien le tenía mucho aprecio.

* * *

Treinta minutos y cincuenta páginas después, Ginny y Luna finalmente aparecieron. Hermione dejo su libro a un lado mientras las chicas se sentaban frente suyo. Herms se dedico primero a observar a Ginny. Sus hombros estaban ligeramente curvados hacia adelante y su expresión era seria. Sus ojos, clavados en el suelo, evitando su mirada, estaban enmarcados por dos ojeras oscuras que resaltaban en su pálida piel. Poso entonces su vista en Luna. La siempre sonriente y alegre Luna, ahora tenía una mueca triste en lugar de su típica sonrisa brillante, mientras que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, al igual que su nariz, signos de que había pasado bastante tiempo llorando. Su mirada se clavaba en el cielo tan azul como lo habían sido sus ojos. Hermione suspiro antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué les paso? Y no quiero excusas.

Ninguna parecía dispuesta a hablar hasta que Ginny dijo en un susurro:

-Harry me dejo- Luna volvió su vista hacia ella y Hermione la miro con los ojos como platos. Ambas la abrazaron con fuerza mientras Hermione decía:

-Lo siento tanto Ginny

-No importa, estoy bien, estaré bien- contesto ella separándose de las chicas. Se giro hacia Luna y le pregunto- ¿Y tú?

Luna desvió su mirada nuevamente antes de contestar:

-Digamos que… me rompieron el corazón.

-Lo siento-dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, que fue roto por la pregunta de Ginny:

-Herms ¿es cierto lo del idiota de mi hermano y la zorra más zorra de Hogwarts?

-Sí, pero no me importa- contesto Hermione con total seguridad- al menos no ahora.

Las otras chicas la miraron sorprendidas, esperando saber el porqué de la actitud de su amiga, a lo que ella respondió:

-Me canse. Me canse de que los hombres me usen, nos usen. Me canse de que nos mientan, y nos rompan el corazón. Por eso he decidido renunciar a ellos por lo que quede de mi estadía de Hogwarts, y para ello he fundado el Club de los Corazones Solitarios, del cual soy única socia.

-¡Eso es genial Herms! ¡Quiero unirme!- grito Ginny de alegría.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo Hermi- dijo Luna recuperando un poco de su alegría.

-¿Están seguras?- pregunto Hermione alegre por contar con sus amigas en ello.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestaron al unisonó mirándose con una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces…

-Granger- una voz no totalmente desconocida para las chicas interrumpió a Hermione. Las tres levantaron la vista y se encontraron con nadie más y nadie menos que Pansy Parkinson a unos metros de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- pregunto Hermione con cautela, haciendo una seña a Ginny para que no atacara… aun.

-Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar eso de los Corazones Solitarios- empezó a decir Parkinson algo nerviosa despertando la curiosidad de las chicas- Y me preguntaba si… quizás, si no les molesta… si yo, pudiera… unirme…

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y con la incredulidad pintada en la cara volvieron su vista a Parkinson.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Pansy "Salí con la mitad de Hogwarts" Parkinson quiere unirse a un club para dejar de salir con chicos?- pregunto Ginny sin poder creerlo. Sinceramente ninguna era capaz de creerlo.- ¿Cómo sabremos que no quieres unirte para después burlarte de nosotras?

-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo- respondió Parkinson molesta, dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo.

-¡Espera!- grito Hermione deteniéndola- ¿Por qué quieres unirte?

-Pues, porque quiero dejar de ser la prostituta vip de Hogwarts. Eso puedo dejárselo a Greengrass o a Vane. Quiero que los chicos dejen de tratarme como una cualquiera- contesto ella con total seguridad- y también porque necesito amigas, amigas de verdad- agrego en un susurro.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas, preguntándose con la mirada si era seguro o no confiar en Parkinson. Luna, que creía en la chica y en las segundas oportunidades se volvió hacia Pansy y regalándole una sonrisa dijo:

-Por mi está bien- Pansy le sonrió de nuevo, esperando el veredicto de las otras dos. Hermione suspiro antes de decir:

-De acuerdo. Te concedo el beneficio de la duda

-Gracias, Granger- le respondió Pansy alegremente.

-Puedes decirme Hermione, Parkinson- la corrigió Hermione también sonriéndole.

-Y ustedes pueden decirme Pansy- dijo ella antes de clavar su vista en Ginny- ¿y tú qué dices Weasley?

-Ya que- contesto Ginny resignada-Pero si llego a enterarme de que traicionaste nuestra confianza la pagaras caro Parkinson.

-No hará falta- respondió Pansy sentándose junto a Luna- Bien ¿Por qué no me cuentan un poco más del Club?

Las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa antes de empezar a relatar todo desde el principio. Y así, entre risas, secretos y música esa mañana las cuatro chicas fundaron oficialmente, lo que el resto de Hogwarts conocería a partir de ese momento, como el CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS.

* * *

-¿Saben? Si vamos a ser un club oficial y todo eso, creo que tendríamos que tener reglas o algo así que nos identifique- comento Pansy cuando las cuatro chicas volvían al castillo para almorzar.

-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Pido escribir las reglas!- dijo Ginny dando saltitos de alegría.

-Hey, fue mi idea, yo quiero hacerlo- contesto Pansy algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no ambas?- interrumpió Hermione lo que posiblemente sería la primera pelea oficial del club.

-De acuerdo- respondió Pansy- ¿Te parece bien Weasley?

-Por mi está bien.

Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente por un pasillo del quinto piso cuando Luna las detuvo.

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto la Ravenclaw. Las otras tres chicas se callaron inmediatamente y escucharon un sollozo proveniente de alguna de las aulas vacías que había por allí. Se acercaron sigilosamente a la que tenían más cerca y al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Hannah Abbot llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hannah ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto Hermione.

La Hufflepuff, que no había percibido la presencia de las demás chicas hasta entonces, levanto la vista secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien.

-Puedes decírnoslo si quieres Han, no se lo diremos a nadie- dijo Ginny acercándose a ella también. Hermione tomo una de sus manos incitándola a hablar. Hannah dudo un poco, pero impulsada por un sentimiento de familiaridad que le producían las chicas, finalmente dijo:

-Neville

-¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?- pregunto Ginny enojada. Para ella no era ningún secreto las metidas de pata que tenia Neville Longbottom con Hannah Abbot

- Nada, fue mi culpa- se apresuro a contestar Hannah- yo… yo me ilusione tontamente con él, pensé que… pensé que podíamos ser algo mas, pero… - Hannah no fue capaz de continuar, ya que volvió a hundirse en lagrimas.

-Tranquilízate, Hannah- le pidió Hermione abrazándola- ¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar en cuanto la Hufflepuff dejo de llorar.

-Neville me gusta, mucho, muchísimo, y yo pensé que también le gustaba- comenzó a relatar la Hufflepuff aun con lagrimas en los ojos- Y… pensé que como él era tímido y todo eso nunca me dijo nada, entonces decidí… decidí dar el primer paso, pero el… pero él me rechazo. Me dijo que aun no estaba listo y no sé que más, porque después de eso salí corriendo hasta aquí- termino Hannah abrazándose a Hermione nuevamente.

-Definitivamente Longbottom es un idiota- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos. Hannah le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué los chicos son tan complicados?- susurro Hannah después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Créeme, todas nos preguntamos lo mismo- le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa de compresión. Hermione en ese momento tuvo una iluminación divina y con una enorme sonrisa, totalmente fuera de lugar en la situación que estaban viviendo se separo de Hannah y le pregunto.

-Han ¿Te gustaría unirte al Club de los Corazones Solitarios?

-¿El qué?-pregunto la rubia confundida.

Y como única respuesta recibió cuatro enormes sonrisas y unas cuantas miradas de complicidad. _"Sea lo que sea ya me está gustando" _pensó la Hufflepuff al verlas y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Y desde ese día, el 24 de septiembre de 1998, ninguna de las cinco chicas volvería a estar solas contra el amor. Porque ahora, habían descubierto una nueva clase de amor. Una clase de amor que nunca les fallaría. El amor de amigas, el amor de _hermanas._

Porque a fin de cuentas, el Club de los Corazones Solitarios no estaba formado por chicas sin corazón. Estaba formado por amigas, por _hermanas_, que arreglarían el corazón de la otra, no importa cuántas veces se rompiera. Pero eso, es lo que a nuestras chicas les falta descubrir…

* * *

**Hola! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Los demas tendran mas o menos el largo de este, asi que tal vez tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero no se preocupen VOY A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA COMO SEA.**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Confian en Pansy o no? ¿Y que hay de Hannah y Neville, que creen que pasara con ellos?**

**No crean que me olvide de mis serpientes favoritas, en el proximo capitulo haran sus primeras apariciones...**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y a los que siguen esta historia. Me alegra muchisimo leer sus comentarios y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Tambien gracias a los que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes...**

**No tengo nada mas que agregar, no veremos en el proximo!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Sam Black.**

* * *

**Caro: **Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! La historia de Luna... yo tambien me identifique en ella, creo que muchas lo hicimos. Draco con la personalidad de Ryan, imposible, aunque si se pareceran en algunas cosas como el deporte o la relacion de Ryan con su padre y la de Lucius-Draco. Gracias por comentar!

**Morgause Malfoy: **gracias por lo de mi cumpleaños! Tambien gracias por lo que escribiste de la historia, me encanto tu review. Yo no entiendo a los hombres, a veces son taaan complicados (y despues nos dicen que somos nosotras) Gracias por comentar!

**Ian: **Gracias! si me la pase genial en mi cumple, y me hicieron muy feliz todoos los reviews, asi que tambien gracias por comentar tu tambien! Me alegro que te gustara la historia y trato de no demorarme mucho en las actualizaciones, a penas tengo un capitulo listo lo subo. Saludos!


	6. When the broken hearted people to agree

**No soy rubia ni canto bien por lo que todo lo que reconozcan es de la maravillosa JK Rowling y las letras de las canciones de los fantásticos Beatles.**

* * *

_When the broken hearted people__  
__living in the world agree__  
__there will be an answer, let it be_

_(Cuando la gente de corazón roto__  
__Que vive en este mundo, se ponga de acuerdo,__  
__Allí habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser")_

_Let it be- The Beatles._

**When the broken hearted people to agree**

Viernes 30 de septiembre

La semana había sido bastante tranquila para la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger, a excepción de los rumores que las escenitas de "amor" que les gustaba protagonizar a su ex novio Ronald Weasel y a la zorra más zorra de Hogwarts, Lavender Brown, habían generado. Durante toda la semana había tenido que aguantar no solo que la llamaran todo tipo de adjetivos referente a la infidelidad de Weasel, sino que, lo que ella consideraba como la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts, la invitara a salir, cosa que la molestaba profundamente.

Pero al fin había llegado el viernes y los ánimos en Hogwarts parecían haberse tranquilizado bastante. Pero aun así ella no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos sentándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde la gran parte del alumnado disfrutaba de una tarde soleada sin clases. Hermione, como casi siempre, prefirió la paz de la enorme biblioteca para terminar sus deberes para la semana siguiente.

-Granger- una molesta voz la saco de su concentración en el ensayo de pociones. _Ignóralo y se ira, ignóralo y se ira._

- Graaaaangeeeeeerr, no voy a irme a ninguna parteeee- volvió a hablar la voz del _queridísimo _Premio anual.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- se rindió finalmente Hermione dejando de lado su tarea y clavando sus ojos chocolates en los grises del rubio que estaba sentado frente a ella. Sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía antes de responder:

-Nada

-¿Nada?- pregunto Hermione incrédula- ¿Nada? ¿Me interrumpiste por "nada"?

-No grites Granger ¿Qué no vez que estamos en la biblioteca?- respondió el aun sonriendo. Ella bufo y se dispuso a seguir con su redacción, cosa que le fue imposible cuando una mano blanca le quito su pergamino- En realidad vine aquí porque McGonagall nos llamo.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora

-¿Ya?

-Ya

-¿Ahorita mismo?

-Si, Granger, ahorita mismo-dijo el algo cansado del jueguito de ella.

-Ok, vamos- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Hermione y Draco caminaron en silencio los pasillos que separaban la biblioteca del despacho de la directora McGonagall. Ella se preguntaba mentalmente que necesitaría la directora de ellos y aunque sospechaba que el rubio lo sabía, ella no le preguntaría. Llegaron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada y subieron después de que Draco pronunciara la contraseña.

-Adelante-dijo la voz de la directora en cuanto tocaron la puerta. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio y con un gesto los invito a tomar asiento frente a ella. Mientras Hermione se sentaba a la derecha de Draco miro a su alrededor y sonrió al recordar que no había casi ningún cambio con el antiguo despacho del director Dumbledore, a excepción, claro, de los cuadros de los directores Albus y Snape.

-Los he llamado por que junto con los demás profesores hemos decidido que en lugar de la usual cena de la noche de Hallowen este año se organice un baile de disfraces. Podrán asistir todos los alumnos desde cuarto a séptimo, los más pequeños tendrán una fiesta en sus salas comunes bajo la supervisión de los jefes de cada casa. Pero como ninguno de nosotros tiene demasiado tiempo para ver esos detalles, ustedes dos, como Premios Anuales, coordinaran un comité que ustedes mismo elegirán para que los ayude ¿entendido?- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero, pero… profesora queda tan solo un mes para Hallowen, será casi imposible planear todo. Las invitaciones, la comida, le decoración, el entretenimiento….- empezó a nombrar Hermione.

-Lo sé señorita Granger, por eso confió en que ustedes son los más capaces para hacerlo, y es por eso les dejare organizar un comité o grupo, estoy segura que varias de las chicas estarán dispuestas ayudarlos.

Hermione, aun insegura miro a Draco y este le hizo una seña diciendo que estaba de acuerdo. Tomo aire y resignada, sabiendo que le sería imposible convencer a McGonagall de lo contrario dijo:

-Está bien, ¿Cuántas personas pueden ayudarnos?

-Las que ustedes necesiten, pero que no sean más que diez. Si necesitan algo pueden pedírmelo a mí o alguno de los profesores. Ya pueden retirarse.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y después de despedirse de la directora emprendieron el camino hacia su torre.

-Obligare a Zabinni y a Nott que nos ayuden en esto, no pienso pasar el próximo mes rodeado de chicas histéricas por un simple baile- le dijo Draco en cuanto llegaron a la sala común.

-De acuerdo, yo ya tengo en mente algunas chicas que tal vez nos ayuden ¿te parece si no juntamos mañana a las 5 aquí?- le respondió Hermione mientras veía el hermoso reloj que decoraba una de las paredes de la sala. Aun le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que juntarse con las chicas del club, pero quería tomar una ducha antes.

-Bien, nos vemos Granger- dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras de su habitación.

-Nos vemos Malfoy- respondió Hermione dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 11 en punto, horario en la que la mayoría de Hogwarts debería estar durmiendo. Y así parecía ser, a excepción de 5 chicas, todas en pijama, que estaban paradas en el séptimo piso frente al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado. Al cabo de unos segundos frente a ellas se materializo una hermosa puerta de madera blanca. La única chica castaña fue la primera en acercarse a la puerta y al entrar se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. La sala de Menesteres se había materializado para las chicas como una de esas habitaciones de ensueño que toda adolescente quiere tener. Enorme, espaciosa y bien iluminada era perfecta para su propósito. En el centro de la sala había tres sillones de cuero blancos de dos plazas y dos de una plaza que rodeaban una pequeña mesa ratonera de vidrio. A la derecha había un enorme televisor pantalla plana, que emociono de sobremanera a Hermione, con un estantes llenos de películas de todo tipo. Del otro lado del televisor había un moderno aparato de música con otro estante esta vez, con un millón de CDs en lugar de películas. Frente a la pantalla había cinco pufs de diferentes colores. A la izquierda de la sala había una pista de baile, con un minibar, vacio, pero que podrían llenar con todo lo que les había dado los elfos en las cocinas. En la pared opuesta a la puerta principal, había otras dos puertas blancas más pequeñas, una de ellas un lujoso baño con ducha y todo, y la otra un enorme armario lleno de ropas y zapatos que casi provoca un infarto en Ginny y Pansy. Las paredes, de un color rosa suave, al igual que la alfombra que se extendía por toda la habitación, a excepción de la pista de baile, estaban decoradas con un par de posters de los Beatles, otros de la Arpías de Holyhead, de las Brujas de Macbeth y hasta había uno del Quisquilloso, con un dibujo de lo que Luna les había explicado que era un snorckal de cuernos arrugados. Pero lo que más les había gustado de las paredes eran las enormes letras blancas, entre las puertas del baño y el armario que decían: CLUB CORAZONES SOLITARIOS.

-¡Es la habitación más genial del mundo!- grito Pansy dando saltitos una vez que habían terminado de inspeccionar el cuarto.

-Ni lo dudes- respondieron las demás al unísono.

Después de ordenar las toneladas de comida que Pansy y Hannah habían buscado en las cocinas, cada una con una cerveza de mantequilla y un tazón de lo que Hermione les había dicho que era "pochoclo" se dejaron caer en los sillones blancos para empezar la reunión.

Ginny se levanto y les dio un pergamino a cada una.

-Bien, estas son las reglas que Pansy y yo escribimos durante la semana ¿Por qué no las lees en voz alta, Herms?

Hermione bajo la vista al pergamino y leyó: _Reglamento Oficial del Club de los Corazones Solitarios, de Hermione Granger._

_-_¡Eh!- protesto Hermione- El club no es solo mío…

-Solo cállate y lee ¿quieres?- le contesto Pansy con una sonrisa.

Hermione refunfuño un poco, pero al final termino cediendo:

_REGLAMENTO OFICIAL DEL_

_CLUB DE LOS CORAZONES SOLITARIOS,_

_DE HERMIONE GRANGER._

_El presente documento expone las normas para las socias del Club de los Corazones Solitarios, de Hermione Granger. Todas las socias deberán aprobar los términos de este reglamento pues, de lo contrario, su afiliación quedara anulada automáticamente._

_1 - Todas las socias del club se comprometen a dejar de salir con hombres (o "niños", en el caso de la población masculina del colegio Hogwarts) durante el resto de su vida escolar. Si las mencionadas socias deciden reanudar las citas una vez que abandonen Hogwarts, procederán por su cuenta y riesgo. El incumplimiento de esta norma, la más sagrada, tendrá como consecuencia el mayor castigo impuesto por la ley: correr desnudas por el campo de quidditch durante algún partido._

_2 - Las socias asistirán juntas, como grupo, a todos los eventos destinados a parejas, incluyendo (pero no limitándose a) la fiesta de la victoria, el baile de graduación, celebraciones varias y otros acontecimientos, aun en riesgo de ser tachadas de frikis y de ser objeto de miradas envidiosas por parte de los chicos que, habiendo deseado contar con ellas como pareja explosiva, tienen que conformarse con patéticas aspirantes._

_3 - Todos los viernes por la noche se celebraran las reuniones oficiales del Club de los Corazones Solitarios, de Hermione Granger. La asistencia es obligatoria. Únicamente se producirán excepciones a causa de emergencias familiares o en los días de pelo en mal estado, solo si no está disponible la poción indicada para tal caso._

_4 - Las socias deberán apoyar a sus amigas, a pesar de posibles elecciones equivocadas por parte de estas en cuanto a ropa, peinado y/o música._

_La violación de las normas conlleva la inhabilitación como socia, la humillación pública, los rumores crueles y la posible decapitación._

Hermione sonrió encantada.

-De acuerdo, es un poco melodramático, pero funciona. Buen trabajo chicas- les dijo Hermione contenta. Ginny y Pansy se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice que ni en los mejores sueños hubiera sucedió hasta hace una semana atrás.

-Hablando de otra cosa, necesito su ayuda- dijo Hermione después de que cada una guardara su pergamino.

-Dinos-le dijo Luna regalándole una sonrisa.

-McGonagall pretende que Malfoy y yo organicemos un baile para la noche de Hallowen y como queda tan solo un mes y hay muchísimas cosas que planear, nos dijo que convoquemos un grupo que nos ayudara con todos esos detalles, así que ¿me ayudarían? No quiero tener que planear todo con Malfoy, Nott y Zabinni.

-¡Por supuesto que si Hermi! ¡Va a ser genial!- le contesto Pansy.

-Cuenta con nosotras- le dijo Hannah a lo que Ginny y Luna asintieron entusiasmada. Hermione les sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y les dijo:

-¿Quieren ver una película?

-¿Una pedi que?- pregunto Pansy confundida haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Ya lo verán, estoy segura que les gustara…- fue todo lo que contesto la castaña.

* * *

A las cinco en punto de la tarde del sábado las cuatro chicas y los dos chicos aparecieron en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, en donde se encontraron con una acalorada discusión entre un rubio y una castaña.

-… tengo que decirte que NO traigas a tus amiguitas a la sala común?

-¡Que tu ya no traigas aquí a Weasel o a San Potter no quiere decir que no tengo derecho a traer a nadie!

-¡Pero yo no me revolcaba con ellos en medio de la sala común!

-De eso yo no estoy tan segu…- la frase de Draco murió cuando un tomo de "Historia de la magia universal" estuvo a punto de estamparse en su cara si la rápida varita de Theodore Nott no lo hubiera esquivado de su trayectoria.

-Buena puntería Granger- la felicito Blaise Zabinni que sonreía de medio lado divertido con la situación.

-Pues yo no veo ninguno de sus dientes en el suelo así que no diría que haya apuntado muy bien- contesto ella con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfadada, haciendo reír a los demás, a excepción de Draco Malfoy que había puesto una cara de espanto acentuando las carcajadas de sus dos amigos.

-Quiero saber qué rayos sucedió para que quisieras sacarle un diente a Malfoy- le dijo Ginny a Hermione tratando de esconder su sonrisa

-¡Lo que sucedió es que este, este… idiota, se estaba revolcando con una chica en el medio de la sala cuando llegue!- grito Hermione molesta.

-Pues claro que era una chica Granger, no iba a revolcarme con un chico- dijo Malfoy.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- comento Pansy con media sonrisa causando las risas de los demás.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Yo no te llame!- le dijo Draco enfadado por el comentario de su supuesta amiga.

-Primero, si sabes lo que te conviene, a mi no me grites Draquito. Segundo, ya sé que tú no me llamaste, gracias por cierto por acordarte de mí, fue Hermione la que me llamo- le contesto Pansy sentándose en uno de los sillones, seguida de los demás. Solo Draco se quedo parado asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Hermione? ¿Y desde cuando tu y Granger son tan amigas?- pregunto sentándose junto a Blaise, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, se supone que estamos aquí para hablar del baile, no de quienes son mis amigos y quienes no- respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-Pansy tiene razón- dijo Hermione tomando la palabra- como ya sabrán estamos aquí para organizar un baile de disfraces para la noche de Hallowen, los que nos deja exactamente 30 días para el 31 de octubre. Hice una lista de las cosas esenciales para el baile y creo que lo mejor sería dividirnos en grupos para terminar más rápido ¿les parece?

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por la Premio Anual.

-Bien las cosas que tenemos que hacer para el baile son: las invitaciones formales para el baile, lo que incluye una invitación individual para cada profesor mas la publicidad del baile en todo el castillo, ya saben pancartas en los pasillos, anuncios en los tablones de la sala común, etcétera; después esta las decoraciones del Gran Salón, elaborar arañas, calabazas, esqueletos encantados, murciélagos, toda esa clase de cosas; la comida, hay que hablar con los elfos domésticos para concertar como será el menú, incluyendo entrada, plato principal y postre y también hablar con Madam Rosmerta sobre las bebidas, cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y también podría ser algo de whisky de fuego, y podríamos también traer algunas bebidas muggles y alguien tendría que quedarse en la barra para que solo los mayores de edad consuman whisky de fuego; después el entretenimiento, contratar una banda, estaba pensando en las Brujas de Macbeth, aunque sería algo difícil a estas alturas, por lo que habría que buscar otras bandas; y por ultimo alguien que se encargue de la organización en si la disposición de las mesas, el escenario, las decoraciones, la pista de baile y demás.

-Uau, si son muchas cosas, cuenta con nosotras Herms- le dijo Ginny dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Si me pones en el mismo grupo que la pelirroja también cuentas con nosotros Granger- le dijo Blaise, causando las risas de los otros dos chicos y borrando la sonrisa de Ginny.

-Creo que lo más justo, para evitar peleas seria sortear los grupos y las actividades ¿les parece?- pregunto Hermione antes de que Ginny le contestara a Blaise, a su peculiar manera de mocomurcielago.

-Me parece lo más justo- contesto Draco que lo único que quería era no llegar tarde a su cita con Laura _¿o hoy le tocaba a Amy?_ Después de unos asentimientos generales, Hermione escribió en un pergamino los ocho nombres y las actividades. Corto el pergamino y puso en una copa los nombres y en otra las actividades. Tomo el primer papel y leyó:

-Hannah Abbot con… Pansy Parkinson- dijo sacando el segundo papel. Las aludidas se miraron sonrientes mientras Hermione anotaba sus nombres al lado de _invitaciones_, que era lo que les había tocado. Tomo otros dos papeles y al darle un vistazo rogo porque su amiga no la asesinara:

-Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabinni

-¡NO!- grito la pelirroja mientras se escuchaba un "¡Sí!" del moreno.

-Ustedes se encargaran del entretenimiento- dijo Hermione queriendo pasar rápidamente a la siguiente pareja, rogando porque no le tocara con Malfoy.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho, pelirroja- le comento Blaise con una deslumbrante sonrisa a Ginny que le contesto con una mirada fulminante.

-Ya cállate, Blaise- le dijo Theodore al ver las ansias asesinas que emanaban la pelirroja en esos momentos.

-Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood, decoraciones- dijo una vez mas Hermione esta vez con una sonrisa. Theodore Nott era el que mejor le caía de las tres serpiente y sabia que se llevaba bien con su amiga, pero al ver la triste mirada de Luna en cuanto Theo le sonrió encantado hizo dudar un poco a la castaña. ¿Podría ser que él era "el chico" del cual les había hablado el otro día? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Luna de eso más tarde…

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mí con la comida- le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras anotaba sus nombres en el pergamino- La organización final podemos hacerlo entre todos la semana previa al baile, cuando ya tengamos casi todo listo. Cada grupo hará lo que le toque por separado y nos reuniremos cada sábado del próximo mes a las 5 aquí para ver los avances, y si es necesario haremos alguna que otra reunión durante semana. Cualquier cosa que les haga falta me lo piden a mí o a Malfoy y nosotros hablaremos con McGonagall ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hermione. Todos asintieron de acuerdo y ella sonrió. Si cada uno hacia lo que le tocaba, planear un baile en un mes no parecía una locura total.- Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos aquí a las 5 el próximo sábado. Ah y Malfoy- agrego mirando directamente al rubio- trata de no revolcarte con alguna de tus amiguitas la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?- termino con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la castaña mientras salían de la sala Común. Si, definitivamente sería una locura, pero hasta podrían llegar a divertirse… O tal vez Hermione, Draco, Ginny y Blaise no llegaran vivos al baile…

Solo el destino podría decir que pasara con estos cuatro jóvenes, seis si se sumaban a los tranquilos y apacibles Theodore y Luna.

Según los rumores, Destino estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Cupido últimamente. Pero por ahora solo eran eso, rumores. O tal vez no.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿les gusto? **

**No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, solo que me encantaria tener una habitacion como la del Club.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, que son los que me incentivan mi pasión que es escribir. Tambien gracias a todos los favoritos y los que siguen la historia.**

**Tengo una pequeña mala noticia: posiblemente este sea el ultimo capitulo que suba hasta septiembre porque el martes empiezo con los examenes en el colegio durante casi tres semanas y no voy a tener nada de tiempo para escribir. Voy a hacer lo posible por escribir algo durante estos dias, pero no prometo nada. ****Para pasar el tiempo y hacer un poco de auto publicidad los invito a pasarse por mis otras dos historias.**

**Nos leeremos en el proximo!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**Sam Black.**

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: Las parejas tendrán pequeños inconvenientes con el baile, salidas clandestinas y alguna que otra revelacion. Theo quiere saber porque Luna esta rara, Blaise busca conquistar a Ginny ahora que esta soltera y Draco intenta no asesinar a Hermione durante la visita a las cocinas. Si ellos creian que organizaron un baile en un mes era complicado, descubrirán que aguantarse es el verdadero reto...**_

* * *

Morgause Malfoy: Hola otra vez! Sobre Pansy, me parece que es un personaje que puede tener muchas caras en los fics, ya que JK, a mi parecer, no la describio mas alla de la opinion que Harry tenia de ella. Aqui, Pansy va a estar verdaderamente arrepentida de lo que hizo y quiere buscar la forma de remendar las cosas. Seguira siendo una Slytherin, no voy a hacerla santa inocente de un dia para el otro, pero si alguien en quien confiar. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado ente capitulo!

Joker- jo: Hola! Primero quiero agradecerte tus reviews, que me fascinan. Bueno aqui vez la primera aparicion de las serpientes, que empezaran a tomar mas protagonismo en el proximo capitulo. La tia Lisla habia puesto porque no me gustaba mucho la idea de poner a los padres de Herms, no se porque, pero ahora la utilizare como el personaje de Rita en el libro del club de los corazones solitarios, personaje que me encanta. No me gusta mucho el papel de zorra malvada de Pansy y no me convencia Astoria para ocupar el puesto de Pansy por la que la puse a ella. Espero que te haya gustado! Nos leemos en el proximo!

Ian: Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que tambien te haya gustado este. A mi tambien me hubiera gustado formar algo asi, pero creo que tendre que contentarme solo con escribir sobre ello. Nos leemos en el proximo!


	7. Trabajando en equipo

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR y las canciones a los Beatles.

* * *

**En conmemoracion de que ya llego casi a los 50 reviews quiero dedicar este capitulo especialmente a Joker-Jo y Morgause Malfoy que fueron los primeros reviews de esta historia. Y por supuesto a todos los que leen y siguen la historia. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_(Oh, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)_

"_A little help from my friends"- The Beatles._

**Trabajando en equipo.**

Pov Hermione.

_Lunes 3 de octubre, 10:47 am, clase de encantamientos de 7º año._

-Pss, pelirroja

-…

-Pelirroja

-…

-Peliiiirooojaaaaaa

-¿Qué quieres Zabinni?- pregunto Ginny dándose la vuelta bruscamente. Estaban en clases de encantamientos con las serpientes, donde por "pura casualidad" Zabinni y Malfoy habían decidido sentarse detrás nuestro. El moreno de Slytherin parecía empeñado en molestar a Ginny mientras yo empezaba a arrepentirme por ponerlos a trabajar juntos.

-Solo quería decirte que te vez hermosa esta mañana pelirroja- contestó Zabinni regalándole una encantadora sonrisa a mi amiga. Yo levante una ceja divertida y Malfoy sonrió de medio lado mientras Ginny decidía si valía pasar una estadía en Azkaban con tal de cerrarle la boca.

-Ya, Ginny tranquilízate que Flitwick está mirando para aquí- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. Refunfuñando la pelirroja se dio media vuelta tratando de prestar atención a la clase, fallando estrepitosamente cuando Zabinni volvió a llamarla.

-Pelirroja.

-No me obligues a tener que recordarte como es mi mocomurcielago, Zabinni- le contesto la pelirroja sin apartar la vista del frente con falsa tranquilidad.

-No será necesario, pelirroja…

-No me digas pelirroja.

-Ok, Ginny…

-Weasley para ti, Zabinni

-Ok, WEASLEY- dijo el con fingiendo ofenderse por la frialdad de Ginevra- ¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos para ver las bandas para el baile?

-Contigo, nunca- contesto ella aun sin inmutarse.

-Ginny- la regañe.

-De acuerdo, mañana a las 5 en la biblioteca- dijo Ginny rindiéndose finalmente.

-Es una cita entonces- dijo Blaise mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza divertida, esperando a que Ginny explotara. Pero me sorprendió escuchar la respuesta de ella:

-En tus sueños, Zabinni, en tus sueños.

-Siempre se puede soñar despierto pelirroja- contesto el haciéndonos reír a todos. Definitivamente Ginny iba a matarme. Después de asesinar a Zabinni, obviamente.

* * *

_Martes 4 de octubre, 4:16 pm, terrenos de Hogwarts._

Los martes posiblemente eran de mis días favoritos. Por mucho que me gustaran las clases, también me gustaba tener tiempo para otras cosas, como por ejemplo acostarme en los terrenos de Hogwarts cerca del lago, donde podía disfrutar de los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro y el sonido que hacia el calamar gigante al entrar y salir del agua. Es por esa razón que adoraba los martes, ya que únicamente teníamos una hora de Transformaciones y dos de Pociones a la mañana y el resto del día libre. Aunque las constantes quejas de Ginny sobre Blaise Zabinni interrumpían mi momento de relajación sabia por experiencia propia que cuando la pelirroja se ponía así era mejor dejarla hablar todo lo que quisiera.

Luna la escuchaba pacientemente pero yo había decidido cerrar los ojos en un intento de desconectar mi cerebro, y fue por eso que no vi llegar a la serpiente que parecía invadir los pensamientos de mi amiga.

-Hola- la voz de Theodore Nott se escucho sobre las quejas de Ginny. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí mientras las tres contestábamos a su saludo:

-Hola

-Em, Luna, me preguntaba si podíamos reunirnos en la sala de menesteres más tarde, para empezar a ver el tema de las decoraciones- pregunto Theodore algo dudoso a Luna.

-De acuerdo ¿te parece después de cenar? Es que tengo que terminar unas tareas antes- contesto ella con su aire soñador. Aunque Theo no pareció notarlo, con solo mirar a Ginny supe que ella también percibió que algo andaba mal con su amiga.

-Está bien, a las 8:30 en el séptimo piso- dijo él con una sonrisa- Nos vemos señoritas.

-Nos vemos

Esperamos a que Theodore se alejara un poco y cuando nos aseguramos que no nos escucharía Ginny se giro hacia Luna y le dijo:

-De acuerdo señorita, quiero saberlo todo...

* * *

Pov Narrador

_Martes 4 de octubre, 5:07 pm, ultima mesa de la biblioteca._

-Siento… llegar…tarde- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada por la corrida desde los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tomo asiento frente a Blaise que la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida. El moreno pensaba que ella así, con su cabello pelirrojo suelto, las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada se veía hermosa. Se veía _preciosa._ Él sabía, siempre lo supo, que Ginny Weasley era linda. No por nada tenía a la mitad de Hogwarts a sus pies. Pero con la guerra y todo lo demás, jamás había tenido tiempo de dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada. A excepción de las reuniones del club de las Eminencias en su sexto año. Pero en ese entonces él no estaba tan loco como para seducir a la futura novia del Elegido. Pero ahora que todo había terminado, no solo la guerra sino también la relación de Potter con la pequeña pelirroja, el estaba dispuesto a volver a sus épocas de rompecorazones y agregar a Ginny Weasley a su larga lista de conquistas. Después de todo, si algo tenía que admitir Blaise Zabinni era que esa pelirroja lo intrigaba demasiado…

-Bien Zabinni, no me apetece pasar demasiado tiempo contigo así que cuando antes empecemos antes terminaremos- dijo Ginny cuando recupero la respiración.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, pelirroja- le contesto Blaise poniendo una mano en su pecho como si le doliera el corazón. Ginny solo rodo los ojos recordando el consejo que Pansy le había dado esa mañana _"Blaise es un payaso sin remedio y puede llegar a ser bastante irritante cuando se lo propone, solo no dejes que te saque de quicio. Cuanto menos importancia demuestres frente a sus tonterías, mas rápido se cansara"._ Tomo aire para relajarse y saco un pergamino de su mochila.

-Estas son las bandas que pensé que podríamos traer. Tendríamos que intentar con las Brujas de Macbeth, pero no sé si a esta altura podremos conseguirla. Hermione me dijo que Dumbledore la contrato tres meses antes del baile de Navidad y eso que era Dumbledore- le dijo Ginny tendiéndole la lista.

-"W & W" (Witches and Wizards), "Imagine Dragons", "Sirens", "Rock of Wizards". Uau pelirroja, si tienes buen gusto en música-dijo el moreno mientras leía la lista- creo que lo mejor sería que enviemos cartas a todos. Alguno debe estar disponible.

-Eso espero-contesto Ginny- ¿Te parece si yo me encargo de contactar con las Bujas de Macbeth y con W&W y tú te encargas de las otras tres?

-Me parece bien- contesto el moreno mientras Ginny guardaba sus cosas. El la vio levantarse en silencio y caminar a la entrada de la biblioteca. En cuanto ella lego allí, grito- Pelirroja.

Ginny se dio vuelta esperando escuchar una tontería marca Zabinni y lamento tener razón cuando lo escucho gritar:

-¡Tu, yo, este sábado, Hogsmade!

-Sigue soñando, Zabinni- fue lo último que el moreno escucho de Ginny antes de que esta se perdiera de vista. Con una sonrisa divertida totalmente contraria de alguien quien acababa de ser rechazado, Blaise salió de la biblioteca jurándose a si mismo que conquistaría a Ginny Weasley, aunque fuera lo último que haga.

* * *

_Martes 4 de octubre, 8:30 pm, Sala de Menesteres._

Luna se encontraba sentada en un cómodo cojín en el medio de la sala de Menesteres. A su alrededor había diversas revistas que iban desde los primeros números del "Quisquillo" hasta las más recientes ediciones de revistas muggles. Algunas, las más viejas, las había sacado de la biblioteca, otras eran suyas, y la mayoría de las revistas muggles se las había prestado Hermione. Luna tenía la esperanza de encontrar en alguna de ellas ideas para la decoración del baile de Hallowen. Solo tenía que esperar a que Theo llegara…

Luna suspiro mientras miraba el reloj que decoraba la sala. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras conjuraba la sala fue su época allí con el ED, por lo que la sala en donde estaba sentada tenía muchas similitudes con la antigua sala de entrenamiento, como los cojines, la tarima de duelo y los libros de defensa. Las diferencias radicaban en los materiales de manualidades y los libros de decoración que habían aparecido allí.

El ED, a pesar del régimen de Umbridge, había sido una de las épocas más felices de su vida. En ese año no solo había demostrado de lo que era capaz en el Departamento de Misterios, sino que también había conocido a unos amigos increíbles. Ginny era indudablemente su mejor amiga, y Hermione, en el último tiempo, también había entrado en esa categoría. Neville siempre había estado allí para ella, defendiéndola cuando la llamaban Lunática, haciéndole compañía en las tardes solitarias, luchando junto a ella en la batalla de Hogwarts. Neville era para ella, ahora que su "romance" había terminado, como el hermano que nunca tuvo y lo quería muchísimo y le dolía ver que por su timidez, hubiera echado a perder la increíble oportunidad que tenia de ser feliz junto a Hannah. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con él sobre el tema, pues el siempre parecía estar evadiéndola como si supiera la reprimenda que le esperaba de su parte. Y también se debía una conversación con Harry. Aunque ella no era tan cercana al Niño-que-vivió como lo era Hermione, también era su amiga y quería escuchar en persona la misma respuesta que él le había dado a la castaña "_Solo me di cuenta que la quiero como a una hermana, Herms"._

La entrada de Theodore a la sala saco a Luna de sus pensamientos. Ella levanto la vista de una de las revistas muggles que estaba viendo y la clavo en la puerta desde donde él la observaba con sus ojos verdes. Desde la puerta él le sonrió y no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que ella no le sonriera de vuelta.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo Theodore sentándose junto a ella.

-No importa, solo fueron cinco minutos- le respondió Luna pasando las hojas de la revista con delicadeza.

Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio, ni cómodo ni incomodo en el que Theodore se dedico a observar la peculiar sala y Luna a pasar las hojas de su revista. Cuando Luna termino, coloco la revista con delicadeza en un monto a la izquierda y clavo sus ojos azules en Theodore. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa cuando el volteo a mirarla, sintiéndose observado y también sonrió.

-Estas revistas son para que saquemos ideas para la decoración. Hay muggles y mágicas. La de la izquierda son las que ya leí, la de las derecha las que no y estas- dijo Luna señalando un pequeño monto frente a ella- son las que podrían servirnos.

-Pues empecemos, aun faltan muchas revistas por leer- dijo Theodore tomando una del enorme monto de la derecha.

Luna tomo otra y ambos se enfrascaron en un silencioso trabajo, solamente interrumpido por el pasar de las hojas.

_Martes 4 de octubre, 10:45 pm, Sala de Menesteres._

Luna cerro la veinteava revista que iba leyendo y la coloco en el monto frente a ella, pensando que los esqueletos bailarines de la pagina 23 serian muy divertidos para la fiesta. Aun quedaban cuatro revistas, pero ella y por lo que veía Theodore también, estaban bastante cansados. El toque de queda ya había pasado hacia más de media hora, por lo que a la vuelta deberían andar con bastante cuidado para no ser pillados en los pasillos. Al menos ella, ya que Theo era prefecto de Slytherin. Lo miro, después de no haberlo hecho en casi dos horas y no pudo evitar sonreír. El tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y una rara mueca que ella conocía como su "cara de concentración". Se veía adorable.

-Theo- lo llamo Luna. El levanto la vista de la revista dándole a entender que la escuchaba. El desvió la suya al número 53 del Quisquilloso que sostenía en sus manos antes de susurra- Lo siento.

A pesar de que lo había dicho muy bajito el logro escucharla y extrañado le pregunto:

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber tirado el libro que me prestaste en las mazmorras-respondió ella en el mismo tono pero esta vez mirándolo a la cara.

-Ni siquiera debes disculparte por eso Luna- le dijo el divertido- Pero quiere preguntarte ¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome en las últimas semanas? Y no intentes decirme que no es así porque te conozco Luna Lovegood- pregunto esta vez serio.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo ahora Theo, pero te prometo que te lo diré algún día- contesto ella. El la miro durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, no demasiado convencido con la respuesta de la rubia, pero finalmente accedió:

-Está bien. Pero para lo que necesites estoy aquí ¿está bien, Lun?

-De acuerdo- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a agarrar sus respectivas revistas, con una enorme sonrisa cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez no podría tener algo mas allá de la amistad con Theo, pero por ahora no lo necesitaba, ahora ella tenía al club y a sus amigas. Pero como le había dicho Hermione esa tarde, nada le impedía ser su amiga. Por ahora a ella le bastaba simplemente eso, su amistad. Se juro a si misma que no necesitaría nada más. Pero las promesas que nos hacemos a nosotros mismo no suelen duran demasiado tiempo…

* * *

_Viernes 7 de octubre, 6:57 pm, cocinas de Hogwarts._

-¡Estás loca, Granger, rematadamente loca!- los gritos del Premio Anual de Hogwarts podían escucharse en cada rincón del castillo.

Esa era una escena digna de ver. Platos rotos por todo el suelo, elfos domésticos escondidos bajo las mesas, o armados de cacerolas como cascos y cucharones como espadas, tratando de detener la épica "batalla" que se había armado en la cocina. Del lado izquierdo tenemos a nuestro queridísimo premio anual, Draco Malfoy, con la corbata desanudada, la camisa rasgada de un lado, el cabello desordenado y los ojos rojos, blandiendo su varita en los aires. Una imagen digan de un psicópata. Del lado derecho, la impecable Premio Anual, Hermione Granger no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Su indomable cabello, que hasta unas horas atrás estaba perfectamente atado en una coleta alta, ahora bailaba libremente, asemejándose a un conjunto de arbustos. Su pulcro uniforme, totalmente arrugado. Su corbata, perdida, al igual que las túnicas de ambos. Ojos rojos, destellando furia. Mirada felina, asesina, digna de una leona. Mirada que acobardaría a cualquier contrincante, excepto al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella. Su varita, en su mano derecha, aun parecía desprender los humos del _"Bombarda" _que acababa de recibir su acompañante.

Nadie que le tuviera un poco de aprecio a su vida se le ocurriría aparecer en esos momentos por la cocina. Y parecía ser que los gritos y hechizos realmente parecían traspasar esas paredes ya que nadie, ni siquiera la directora McGonagall, se había atrevido pasar por allí en la media hora que llevaban saliendo los hechizos de las varitas. Mucho menos detener semejante enfrentamiento.

Pero recapitulemos, ¿Cómo es que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, que estaban tratando de tener una relación "civilizada", habían terminado en una batalla que no se había producido ni en las peores épocas de su peculiar relación?

_1 hora antes…_

-Granger apúrate que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Draco apurando el paso en dirección a las cocinas.

-¡No es mi culpa que a ti te guste correr Malfoy!- grito Hermione unos metros más atrás que el rubio.

Draco se detuvo en el cuadro que hacía de entrada de las cocinas hasta que su compañera pudo alcanzarlo. El rubio le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro abriendo el cuadro. Las enormes cocinas de Hogwarts eran simplemente magnificas. Ambos muchachos al entrar pudieron percibir que los elfos domésticos que se encargaban de las comidas de Hogwarts estaban realmente ocupados con la proximidad de la cena. Hermione frunció el seño, que a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a que en Hogwarts trabajaren elfos, no significaba que lo hubiera aceptado. El espíritu de la P.E.D.D.O aun seguía vivo en ella. Sin importar cuánto trabajo tuvieran, unos cinco elfos se acercaron a ellos para preguntarles si necesitaban algo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas dispuestas para los visitantes improvistos de las cocinas, con un trozo de tarta de melaza que se serviría esa noche. Frente a ellos se sentó un muy anciano elfo, Wiber, que era el encargado de dirigir las cocinas.

Después de mucho deliberar, Draco y Hermione al fin se habían puesto de acuerdo con el menú que querían para la fiesta de Hallowen. Hermione saco de su mochila un pergamino en donde con su pulcra letra había escrito lo requerido en cuanto a la entrada, el plato principal y el postre, todo lo más sencillo posible y lo que menos trabajo les daría a los elfos. Draco, que no había estado para nada de acuerdo al principio, finalmente había aceptado no sin antes reclamar que sería mejor servir una comida más "elegante y sofisticada".

-Esto es lo que nos gustaría que prepararan para la fiesta de Hallowen ¿Podrán hacerlo?- pregunto Hermione educadamente al elfo mientras le extendía el pergamino. Wiber le hecho una rápida mirada y con una sonrisa contesto:

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita Granger.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y se paro dispuesta a marcharse asiéndole una seña al rubio para que la siguiera.

-Ve tú, Theo me pidió que le llevara unos pastelitos de chocolate porque hoy no bajaría a cenar- le respondió Draco. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

La castaña ya había atravesado la puerta cuando recordó que Ginny le había pedido galletas con chispas de chocolate para la reunión del Club de esa noche. Volvió a entrar a la cocina y pudo ver a Draco de espaldas hablando con Wiber. El rubio no percibió que la castaña había vuelto por lo que fue demasiado tarde para retractarse de lo que estaba diciendo:

-Quiero que esta sea la comida que se haga para la fiesta y quiero que la hagan a la perfección. Y ni una palabra de esto a Granger ¿entendido?- le dijo Malfoy al pobre elfo que asintió asustado.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALFOY?- ese grito de la castaña, que hizo sobresaltar al rubio y poner en alerta a todos los elfos de la cocina, fue lo que dio inicio a la batalla.

_De vuelta al presente, viernes 7 de octubre, 7:01 pm, cocinas de Hogwarts._

Ya ni siquiera podían recordar en qué momento los gritos se habían convertido en hechizos, de lo único que eran consientes ambos Premios Anuales era que posiblemente uno de los dos (lo más probable es que fuera Draco) no hubiera salido vivo de ese lugar si el grito de la directora McGonagall no los hubiera interrumpido.

-¡YA BASTA!

Ambos bajaron las varitas inmediatamente y la miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados.

-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en darles un discurso de lo inaceptable de su comportamiento. Limpiaran toda la cocina y luego subirán directo a sus habitaciones sin cenar- dijo la directora realmente molesta- Y cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno.

Cuando la directora salió de las cocinas volvieron a fulminarse con la mirada.

-Te odio, Malfoy- le dijo Hermione aun con esa mirada psicópata.

-No más que yo, Granger, no más que yo- contesto el rubio arremangándose lo que quedaba de su camisa para empezar el castigo.

Ambos miraron la cocina antes de suspirar cansinamente. "_Va a ser una larga noche" _ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Sábado 8 de octubre, 5:23 pm, sala común de los Premios Anuales._

Todos los del equipo "Operación Hallowen", como los había nombrado Blaise, ya estaban allí, a excepción de Hannah que se había enfermado esa mañana. Ya habían evaluado los avances de cada equipo, siendo Hannah y Pansy las que más habían avanzado en su tarea y el lunes podrían empezar a promocionar el baile, seguidos de Luna y Theo que ya tenían los esquemas de las decoraciones, y Hermione y Draco que ya habían entregado la lista definitiva del menú, y finalmente Ginny y Blaise que estaban esperando las contestaciones de las banda.

-Bien, como ya sabrán, hoy tendríamos que haber ido con Malfoy al mundo muggle para comprar las bebidas y ver que podríamos utilizar para la decoración, pero como estamos castigados tendremos que hacerlo clandestinamente esta noche- dijo Hermione.

-¿Se escaparan del castillo?- pregunto Pansy divertida por ver a la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas, sin actos heroicos de por medio.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros? Después de todo somos los encargados de la decoración- pregunto Theo señalándose a él y a Luna.

-Bueno…- empezó Hermione tratando de detenerlos.

-Es lo mejor, Granger. No tendremos demasiado tiempo y cuanto más seamos mejor- dijo Malfoy ansioso por escapar del castillo.

-Entonces yo me apunto- dijo Blaise entusiasmado por la idea.

-Y yo- lo secundo Ginny alegremente.

-Y ni se les ocurra dejarme a mí atrás- termino Pansy.

-Pero… pero- empezó Hermione no muy feliz de romper las reglas, pero al ver las caras ilusionadas de todos no pudo evitar sonreír también- Esta bien.

-Solo hay un problema- dijo Theodore llamando la atención de los demás- desde la guerra el castillo esta el doble de protegido. Ademas de que muchos de los pasillos que se usaban para salir de Hogwarts fueron tapados, hay el doble de vigilancia que antes. Es prácticamente imposible salir sin que alguien nos descubra.

-No se preocupen por eso- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa- yo tengo la perfecta forma de salir de aquí sin que nos descubran. Solo estén aquí a las 7 en punto. Y no se olviden de la ropa muggle- agrego antes de salir corriendo por el retrato de los ángeles.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, antes de que Pansy les dijera a las chicas:

-¿Pueden prestarme algo de ropa?

_Sábado 8 de octubre, 7:16 pm, Sala común de los premios Anuales._

Hermione entro corriendo a la sala común en donde ya todos la esperaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas muggles.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto Granger?- le pregunto Draco en cuanto la castaña puso un pie en la sala.

Ella se tomo unos momentos para admirar, sorprendida, las ropas de Draco, Theo y Blaise. _"Tengo que admitir que se ven bastante bien así" _Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y respondió:

-Lo siento, me costó bastante convencerlo.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Ginny confundida.

Como toda respuesta el cuadro se abrió dejando ver a nadie más y nadie menos que al Niño-que-vivió.

-Em… ¿nos vamos?- dijo simplemente el azabache evitando mirar a cualquiera de ellos.

Luna, Theo, Blaise y Draco pasaban su mirada de Harry a Ginny de Ginny a Harry, mientras que la pelirroja solo miraba a Hermione entre enojada y dolida. En cambio, Pansy poso su mirada en Ginny mientras su mente maquinaba rápidamente un plan para salvar a la pelirroja de esa tortura. "_No te preocupes Gin, no estás sola en esto" _fue lo último que pensó Pansy mientras atravesaba el retrato junto a los demás.

* * *

**Hola! Lo se, lo se, "no voy a actualizar hasta septiembre", pues lamento decirles que no lo resisti. A pesar de mis examenes, y nos problemas con la compu me busque un tiempito para actualizar y al final termine escribiendo el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora ¡casi 4000 palabras! Bastante ¿no?**

**Actualize por ustedes, que me apoyan en esta historia y que dejan sus hermosos reviews que siempre me alientan a continuar. Pido disculpas si el capitulo tiene unos cuantos errores pero no tuve nada de tiempo para releerlo como haga usualmente.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y los que siguen esta historia.**

**¡Ya casi llego a los 50 reviews! ¡IUJU! (Ok no se como leyeron eso, pero fue un intento de exclamacion.**

**Bueno en este capitulo vemos los primeros acercamientos entre las parejas y al final una posible nueva parejita que no quise adelantar antes.**

**En el proximo la segunda parte de este capitulo: Salida al mundo muggle ¿Como se las areglaran nuestros protagonistas? ¿Seguira Blaise tratando de conquistar a Ginny frente a su ex novio? ¿Que planes tiene Pansy? ¿Dejaran algun review? Espero que si :D**

**Antes de irme quiero invitarlos a pasarse por mi primer one-shot, un Scorpius-Rose** _"Terriblemente Irritante"._

**Se despide hasta, ahora si, septiembre:**

**Sam Black.**

**PD: A partir de ahora no todos los cap tendran titulos obre las canciones de los Beatles, pero si tendran sus canciones correspondientes.**

**PD 2: ¿Vieron la nueva foto que puse de la historia? Es mi primera edicion por lo que no esta perfecta pero al menos es mia. ¿Que les parecio?**

* * *

Cachilapo: Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Amo los Dramiones (no estaria escribiendo esto si no fuera asi) Bienvenida a la historia y gracias por comentar!

Salesia: Primero que nada gracias por comentar los capitulos. Me alegra que te gustara la historia y haberte sacado unas sonrisas. Hay muchas cosas en la que acertaste, como en una de las parejas que podemos ver en los ultimos parrafos. Sobre la prenda... bueno tendras que leer para saber que pasa. No te contesto cada uno de los reviews porque ando con poquisimo tiempo pero te agradesco cada uno de ellos. Gracias por comentar y bienvenida a la historia!


	8. Viaje al mundo muggle

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es el mismo capitulo que subí ayer, solo he modificado la nota de autora.**

**Este capitulo va a ser contado desde la perspectiva desde distintos personajes bajo distintos "subtitulos". Solo habrá dos POV narrador, al principio y casi al final.**

**El fragmento de capitulo que acompaña a esta historia hace alucion al subtitulo "Sensaciones extrañas y fuegos artificiales"**

**¡Que lo disfruten! (Nos leemos abajo)**

* * *

_I should have known better with a girl like you _

_That I would love everything that you do_

_(Con una chica como tú, tendría que haberlo sabido _

_Que iba a enamorarme de todo lo que hicieses)_

_I should have known better- The Beatles._

**Viaje al mundo muggle**

Eran las 7:10, horario en la que gran parte del colegio se encontraba en el gran comedor cenando, o eso es lo que suponía Harry, que con el mapa del Merodeador en mano, guiaba a los demás chicos a través de los pasillos del colegio.

Llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta sin ningún inconveniente y después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, Harry abrió el pasadizo que los llevaría hasta Hogsmade.

—Bien, este pasadizo nos llevara hasta el sótano de Honeyducks, una vez allí atravesaremos la tienda mezclándonos son los clientes. Cuando estemos afuera, nos alejaremos del pueblo para desaparecer ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry a los demás. Habían estado una hora con Hermione planeando la forma de escapar de Hogwarts y al final había tenido que ceder en enseñarles la capa y el mapa a las serpientes.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué esperan? —respondió Pansy entrando al estrecho túnel. Theo, Draco y Harry la siguieron. Hermione y Luna se pusieron detrás de Harry y cerrando la marcha se colocaron Ginny y Blaise.

Quince minutos después de caminar en fila india, llegaron a la puerta que daba al sótano de Honeyducks. Las escaleras que había antes allí terminaron destruidas por la guerra, por lo que Harry tuvo que trepar primero con la capa, y cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, ayudo a subir a Nott y entre los dos ayudaron a los demás. Una vez que Ginny, la última de la fila, piso el sótano de la dulcería, avanzaron cuidadosamente hasta la puerta que llevaba a la parte de adelante del local.

Mezclándose entre los clientes, los ocho chicos lograron salir del lugar y llegar hasta un callejón vacío.

— ¿A dónde nos apareceremos? —pregunto Theodore, una vez de que se aseguraron que estaban solos.

—En la casa de Harry, en Grimmauld Place. La casa está a tan solo unas cuadras del centro de Londres y allí nos aseguraremos de que ningún muggle nos vera aparecer de la nada —contestó Hermione.

—Y puedes explicarme, genia, ¿cómo nos apareceremos en un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos? —preguntó Draco impaciente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de contestar:

—Por aparición conjunta, "genio". Nosotros cuatro…—pero antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar, Ginny la interrumpió:

—Bien, nos vemos en Grimmauld Place —y sin darle tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, agarro la mano de Blaise, quien era a quien tenía más cerca, y se desapareció.

— ¿Nos vamos, señorita? — le pregunto Theo extendiendo su brazo hacia Luna, quien lo tomo encantada para también desaparecer.

—Vámonos, Malfoy—le dijo la castaña al rubio tomándolo por la mano. Él, sin soltar su mano preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?

— ¿Prefieres tomar la mano de Harry? —contestó ella divertida. Ambos chicos se miraron con asco, y la castaña tratando de contener la risa también desapareció, dejando a Pansy y a Harry solos.

—Ya vámonos, Potter —dijo la morena extendiendo su mano. Harry la tomo, algo incómodo, desapareciendo también.

**Estación de metro, por Hermione Granger.**

Habíamos llegado sin problemas a Grimmauld Place y desde allí caminamos hasta la parada de metro más cercana, a 4 cuadras de la casa.

Eran las 7:30 en punto, horario en donde la mayoría de la gente salía de trabajar, haciendo que las estaciones de metro, y los metros en sí, estuvieran a rebosar de gente.

Aunque odiaba el amontonamiento, ver la cara de terror de Draco definitivamente no tenía precio. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Harry, habían pisado el Londres muggle en más de una ocasión, lo que hacía bastante complicado mi tarea. No quería dejarlos solos, pero sabía que si no nos dividíamos jamás lograríamos comprar todo lo que necesitábamos hasta las 10, horario en que todas las tiendas cerraban.

—Ok, esto es lo que haremos —dije llamando la atención de los demás— tenemos exactamente dos horas y media hasta que cierren los centros comerciales, por lo que tendremos que dividirnos en grupos.

— ¡Yo me pido a Potter! —gritó Pansy, sorprendiéndonos a todos, y colgándose del brazo de mi mejor amigo. El brillo divertido en la mirada de mi amiga me hizo sospechar que algo raro se traía entre manos, y la cara de terror de Harry anunciaba que parecía estar pensando en lo mismo que yo.

—Está bien… Entonces será: Luna y Theo, Blaise y Ginny, Pansy y Harry, y Malfoy y yo ¿de acuerdo? — Todos asintieron— Bien, estas son las listas que cada uno tiene que comprar y en donde, y esto es dinero muggle que cambie en Gringotts de lo que McGonagall me dio para el baile— les pase las listas y una bolsita de dinero a cada uno de los chicos. Luego saque cuatro bolsos iguales y se los pase a las chicas— Estas son bolsas con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, para que guarden lo que compren. Solo tengan cuidado para que ningún muggle los vea ¿sí?

—Genial— dijo Pansy, emocionada.

—Bueno, estos de aquí— les dije mostrándoles un pedazo de papel que había conseguido a la entrada de la estación— son mapas de Londres. Los encante para que les muestre su ubicación y la de cada uno de nosotros. Y estos—saque de mi bolso cuatro celulares que se los pase a los chicos— Son celulares. Son aparatos muggles para que nos mantengamos comunicados. Solo conseguí cuatro, por lo que traten de no separarse de sus compañeros. Con el botón verde llaman. Solo tienen que apretar 1 si quieren hablar conmigo, 2 con Luna, 3 con Ginny y 4 con Harry ¿de acuerdo? Y con el botón rojo cortan la llamada— los demás asintieron. Por suerte al menos Harry y Luna sabían utilizarlos, y pude explicarle medianamente bien a Ginny como se los usaban— Bien, creo que eso es todo. Nos encontraremos en Oxford Street a las 10 para volver aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien ¡Vámonos! — contestó Ginny arrastrando a Blaise hacia uno de los trenes que había allí. Luna y Theo los siguieron, y pocos segundos después los cuatro habían desaparecido entre la multitud.

Nosotros teníamos que tomar el siguiente tren, que llego pocos minutos después. Harry y yo, acostumbrados al túmulo del Londres Muggle, nos abrimos paso fácilmente entre la multitud al igual que Pansy, que había tenido la sensatez de no separarse de nosotros. En cambio, el "pobre" de Draco estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por una multitud de muggles que salían de los vagones. Divertida, intente entrar al metro, cuando la mano de Malfoy rodeo mi muñeca.

— ¿Tenemos que entrar _ahí?_ _—_preguntó con una cara de terror que era el deleite de Harry.

—Sí, tenemos que. No hay otra forma as rápida de viajar. En un taxi tardaríamos horas—respondí tratando de contener las carcajadas. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, no sabía si era por las ropas carísimas de Malfoy, que desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente de la estación, por su cara de terror, o por la situación, totalmente surrealista, no tenía precio. Aun no sé cómo pude olvidar la cámara fotográfica que había comprado ese verano…

—Por favor, Granger. Hare lo que sea, lo juro, lo que sea, pero no me obligues a entrar _ahí._ _—_la cara de perrito abandonado que puso en ese momento casi me hizo desistir. Casi.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. No hay trato. Y apúrate que si no te dejare aquí— respondí, entrando finalmente al metro. Malfoy me siguió a regañadientes, murmurando, lo que supuse que eran maldiciones contra mi persona. O el mundo, con ese chico nunca se sabe.

Dos paradas más tarde, Harry y Pansy bajaron, al mismo tiempo que más personas subían. La morocha me guiño un ojo y gesticulo "suerte", pero sabía que quien realmente necesitaría suerte seria el niño-que-vivió.

Tres paradas, cinco mil trescientos sesenta y siete insultos de Malfoy, y unas cuantas carcajadas mías más, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! —dijo Malfoy en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera— Ese hombre apoyo su… cosa en mi—murmuro temblando. Cuando recordé al chico que se parecía a Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry, que se colocó cerca de Malfoy en el metro, mis carcajadas se multiplicaron.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. La diversión recién empieza—le dije mientras salía de la estación. Nos íbamos a divertir tanto en Camden Town…

**Zabini no es de muggles, por Blaise Zabini.**

Después de bajar del metro, caminamos un par de cuadras hasta una tienda de comida muggles. Hermione lo había llamado supermercado y nos había indicado que en el podíamos encontrar toda clase de cosas, pero teníamos que buscar expresamente las bebidas de la lista.

—Camina, Zabini—me dijo la pelirroja tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome dentro del "supermercado". Las puertas se abrieron solas y me pregunte como podían hacer eso sin magia. Pero al entrar, no pude, y la pelirroja tampoco, cerrar la boca de la impresión. Filas y filas de estanterías con todo tipo de cosas, desde ropa hasta comida, pasando por golosinas, artículos de limpieza, juguetes y hasta papel higiénico. El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, comprando, pagando o simplemente admirando esa cantidad innumerable de objetos.

La pelirroja agarro una cosa de metal con ruedas, que tenían la mayoría de los muggles del lugar y empezó a andar en dirección de un gigantesco cartel con lo que parecían promociones. La seguí, mirando todo con admiración, pero ocultándolo perfectamente.

Después de un par de vueltas por el gigantesco supermercado al fin encontramos la sección de bebidas alcohólicas. Pero algo más llamo mi atención. Dos hermosas rubias al final del pasillo, promocionando lo que supuse que era vino muggle. Sonreí de lado, dispuesto a divertirme un rato, pero la voz de Ginny interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Bien, Zabini esto es lo que tenemos que comprar: 20 cervezas muggles, 3 fernet, 5 wiskis comunes y una botella de ron—me dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba atentamente las bebidas.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? Vuelvo en un minuto, lo prometo—le respondí mientras me encaminaba a las chicas, sin dejar que Ginny agregara algo más.

—Hola, señoritas—salude a las chicas con una sonrisa que mostraban todos mis dientes blancos. Ellas se miraron y rieron tontamente, antes de que la chica de la derecha, la que estaba más buena de las dos, dijera:

— ¿Desea probar un trago de nuestro nuevo vino, señor?

—No, no, no. De señor nada, no estoy tan viejo ¿o sí? —les pregunte, sonriendo seductoramente. El mundo muggle tenía sus ventajas y vaya que las tenía. Ellas volvieron a reír tontamente, haciendo que mi sonrisa se acentuara— ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta noche, muñecas?

—Ellas no sé, pero tu terminaras castrado esta noche si no me ayudas con las bebidas ¡Ahora! —la voz autoritaria a mis espaldas y la rápida forma en que las risitas de las chicas se esfumaron, me hicieron darme vuelta para encontrarme con una furiosa Ginny Weasley. Trague saliva y le respondí:

—Sí, cariño.

La cara de la pelirroja adquirió un tono muy parecido a su cabello, haciendo muy difícil mi tarea de aguantar las carcajadas.

— ¡No me llames cariño! —bramo la chica.

—Ok, pelirroja.

—Tampoco pelirroja.

—Está bien, Weasley—respondí finalmente. Ella me fulmino tanto con los ojos, que si las miradas matasen, estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Puede que tenga tendencias suicidas, como no se cansa de repetirme Theodore, pero hacer enojar a la pelirroja acababa de convertirse en mi pasatiempo favorito.

Una hora después, cuando al fin habíamos afrontado la enorme fila para pagar las dichosas bebidas, salíamos tranquilamente dispuestos a volver al lugar de encuentro, cuando al pasar por unos paneles blancos unas sirenas empezaron a sonar. Unos hombres con trajes uniformados que me recordaron a los aurores, se acercaron a nosotros.

— ¿Podrían prestarme su ticket de compras? —nos preguntó uno de ellos. La pelirroja, algo asustada, le alcanzo el papelito blanco que nos habían dado después de pagar todo. El hombre leyó atentamente la lista y con el ceño fruncido nos dijo:

—Son demasiadas bebidas alcohólicas ¿Tienen identificación?

—Son para una fiesta—respondió Ginny mientras sacaba una identificación muggle falsa que le había dado Hermione.

—Está bien, pero la alarma se activó, por lo que tenemos que revisar que llevan, chicos— Ambos asentimos mientras el hombre revisaba las bolsas. Otros dos empezaron a pasar unos palos blancos por nuestro cuerpo que hacia un ruidito extraño. De repente el ruidito se intensifico y el primer hombre se acercó a mí.

—Sácate la chaqueta, muchacho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Solo sácate la chaqueta, Zabini—ordeno Ginny. Sonreí de lado y le conteste:

— ¿Por qué no me la sacas tú?

—No estamos para bromas muchacho—dijo el hombre serio. Me saque la chaqueta y de ella cayo una cajita blanca ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? El hombre levanto la caja y después de echarle un vistazo dijo:

—Con que robando fármacos ¿eh? Van a tener que acompañarme a la comisaria.

—Debe haber algún error señor…—intento intervenir la pelirroja, pero el hombre dijo:

—No hay ningún error, señorita. Ahora si sería…

— ¡Claro que hay un error! ¡Yo no estoy robando nada! ¿Cómo pueden acusarme de algo así? ¡A mí! —Grité mientras uno de los hombre intentaba atarme las manos— ¡Suélteme! ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? ¡Blaise Zabini! ¡El único heredero de la noble y ancestral familia Zabini!

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo soy Pancracio Gutiérrez, policía de Londres, ahora camine—respondió el hombre malhumorado.

—Parece que tu fama y fortuna no sirve de mucho aquí, Zabini—refunfuño la pelirroja mientras nos obligaban a subir a un auto blanco con la palabra "policía" escrita en frente.

Había visto demasiadas películas muggles de acción ese verano como para saber que eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Merlín ¿en qué me metí ahora?

**Sensaciones extrañas y fuegos artificiales, por Theodore Nott.**

Habíamos terminado de comprar lo que nos tocaba más rápido de lo que pesábamos, y aun nos quedaba más de una hora para encontrarnos con los chicos.

Solo había visitado una vez en mi vida el Londres Muggle, a los 9 años con mi madre. Recuerdo que me había llevado al parque Hyde y siempre había querido regresar, por lo que me había alegrado bastante cuando el mapa me había mostrado que estábamos a tan solo unas cuadras del parque. Y sumado a todo eso, solo teníamos que cruzar el parque para llegar a Oxford Street, donde nos encontraríamos con los demás.

—Luna, ya que tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿te gustaría ir un rato al parque Hyde? —pregunte algo nervioso. ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso?

—Sí, me encantaría—respondió Luna con su típica sonrisa soñadora.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del parque en silencio. Últimamente era ese silencio, ni cómodo ni incomodo, simplemente silencio, el que siempre nos rodeaba. Ese silencio que me hacía ver que algo se me estaba escapando, algo verdaderamente importante, sobre Luna. Algo, que temía demasiado, no tendría vuelta atrás.

—Em, Theo ¿no crees que es algo peligroso caminar en el parque de noche? —preguntó Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes por ello—respondí tomando su mano, obviando el cosquilleo que provoco esa acción, y arrastrándola hacia unas carrozas que había allí cerca, recordando aquella vez que había paseado en ellas con mi madre.

— ¿Podrían llevarnos hasta el lago? —pregunté a uno de los hombres que estaba en una de las carrozas. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa. Ayude a Luna a subir y subí tras ella.

— ¿Vienen a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales? —preguntó el conductor una vez que los caballos se pusieron en marcha.

—No teníamos idea de que era esta noche—respondí mirando de reojo a Luna.

—Si, a las 9:30 en el lago Serpentine. Es realmente romántico para las parejas como ustedes. Yo traje a mi esposa cuando éramos jóvenes…

—Oh no, nosotros no somos novios—dijo Luna amablemente.

—Lo siento, es que parecen…—fue lo último que dijo el conductor.

En el resto del trayecto ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, Luna mirando el camino y yo tratando de no desviar mi mirada hacia ella.

Últimamente había tenido sensaciones de lo más extrañas cuando estaba con ella. Me sudaban las manos, no podía dejar de verla ni un segundo, el corazón parecía latirme más rápido y sentía como si me dieran vueltas el estómago, sin contar las veces que me ponía a tartamudear como idiota, o peor, me queda sin palabras. Además sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de tomar sus manos entre las mías, acariciar su cabello por horas y hasta besarla, obviando los pensamientos que un chico jamás debería tener con respecto a su amiga y que me habían valido más de una ducha fría. Pero también estaban las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando no estaba con ella. Esas ganas de querer verla a todas horas, sonreír como bobo cuando pensaba en ella y cosas por el estilo. Blaise se había burlado de mí diciendo que estaba "enamorado", pero eso era una tontería. No podía estar enamorado de Luna Lovegood, era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mi vida, y eso que convivía con Blaise las idioteces más grandes del mundo salen de mi boca Zabini. Intente atribuirlo a mis alborotadas hormonas adolescentes, pero ni eso podía convencerme ahora. Había seguido el consejo de Draco y me había acostado con más chicas en los dos últimos meses que en el resto de mi vida, pero ni eso había sido capaz de disminuir los efectos que Lunita causaba en mí. En realidad parecían aumentar a cada momento que pasaba con ella.

Entre mis cavilaciones y sus silencios, finalmente llegamos al lago. La vista era ciertamente maravillosa. Decenas de personas se acomodaban en las orillas del lago dispuestos a disfrutar del espectáculo. Cientos de faroles salpicaban el paisaje, que junto a unas cuantas luciérnagas y la estrellada noche, le daban un toque mágico al lugar. Los más suertudos, y los más románticos, se encontraban sobre distintas balsas y pequeños veleros, esperando ansiosamente el inicio del carnaval de colores en el cielo. Cerca de nosotros, vi un pequeño velero dispuesto a zarpar para acompañar a los demás. Camine apresuradamente hasta allí, pero asegurándome de no perder a Luna en la multitud.

— ¡Espere! —le grité al hombre que estaba sobre el barco. Él se detuvo y me miro expectante, esperando a que hablara— le daré 100 libras si nos deja ir con usted.

Nos miró suspicazmente durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

El velero avanzo en el agua para posicionarse cerca de los demás. Con Luna nos acercamos a la punta del pequeño barco para tener una mejor vista, mientras que el dueño del barco, y al parecer su único tripulante, se posiciono en la parte de atrás.

—Esto es hermoso Theo—dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la orilla del lago— ¿Habías venido alguna vez?

—Si—contesté aunque ella no pudiera verme—Mi madre me trajo cuando tenía 9 años. Recuerdo que también subimos a esas carrozas, aunque hicimos un trayecto a pie. Luego vinimos aquí y nos sentamos en el pasto. Observamos durante horas el lago hasta que anocheció. No nos quedamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero pude verlos desde lejos mientras nos marchábamos. Es el ultimo recuerdo claro que tengo de mi madre, ya que ella murió unas semanas después.

—Oh, lo siento mucho— dijo ella.

—Descuida—respondí quitándole importancia— en cierto modo agradezco que ella no haya tenido que ver en lo que me he convertido.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. No tuviste elección, tu padre te obligo a convertirte en un mortifago—Luna tomo mi mano, demostrándome su apoyo, pero solo pude pensar en todas esas sensaciones que me causaban su presencia.

No pude agregar nada más, porque todas las luces de los faroles y los barcos se apagaron. Por unos segundos se pudo vislumbrar el cielo plagado de estrellas, pero luego fue invadido por los diferentes colores de los fuegos artificiales muggles. No tenían comparación con los mágicos, como aquellos que habían hecho explotar los gemelos Weasley en mi quinto año, pero algo, que posiblemente tenía que ver con Luna, hacían a ese momento simplemente perfecto.

Cuando me di cuenta lo cursi que había sonado eso en mi mente, pude ver con claridad que Blaise por primera vez en su vida tenía razón.

Mierda, me había enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

**Nunca subestimes a una serpiente, por Harry Potter.**

Decir que Pansy Parkinson me intimidaba era poco. No sabía si era su mirada divertida, su actitud de reina del mundo, porque había querido entregarme a Voldemort hace unos meses o era simplemente que era una serpiente, y no, no lo digo como insulto, si no que pertenece a la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin, pero había un noséque en su actitud que me ponía demasiado nervioso. Era demasiado extraño que de odiarme pasara a "reclamarme" como su pareja. A no ser que no fuera más que un plan de las serpiente para vengarse de mí. Aunque cualquiera que me viera en ese momento pensaría que estoy un poquito paranoico, y puede que tuvieran razón. Parkinson no me había dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de ella en la última hora, además de su actitud entusiasta. A parte de unos cuantos chistes mordaces, típicos entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, hasta se había comportado amable.

Sí, no me crean si no quieren, pero Pansy Parkinson se había comportado amable conmigo, Harry Potter. Era algo totalmente inverosímil, irreal, de un universo paralelo, de otra galaxia…

—Potter ¿estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó Parkinson sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Eh… no, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

—Te decía, Potter, si sabes cómo llegar a Oxford Street—respondió ella algo enojada.

—Sí. Hermione dijo que de aquí podríamos ir caminando, estamos como a unas 7 cuadras— contesté, mirando disimuladamente los tacones de la chica— Eh, Parkinson ¿podrás caminar con eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, Potter. Ahora camina—ordeno ella. Estuve a punto de contradecirla, pero su mirada fulminante se tragó mis palabras. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía?

Un par de cuadras después a Parkinson se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de doblar por un callejón oscuro.

— ¿Qué haces, Parkinson? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es ir por aquí? —le pregunte mirando los vidrios rotos de las casas que nos rodeaban.

—Por favor, Potter ¿Dónde quedo la valentía Gryffindor? Dime ¿Qué pueden hacernos unos muggles a dos magos armados? ¿Y así derrotaste a Voldemort? —pregunto ella sarcásticamente. Me mordí la lengua tratando de no responderle y la seguí.

Cuando estábamos llegando a lo que parecía el final del callejón, de las sombras salieron 3 hombres muggles con bastante olor a alcohol, que nos rodearon al instante. Genial, simplemente genial.

Ellos miraron a Parkinson lascivamente y algo en mi interior pareció rugir. Me acerque a la chica y pude sentir como se tensaba.

—Tranquila, soy yo—susurre a su oído. Ella se relajó un poco, pero aun así se mantuvo alerta.

Tenía la varita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero tenía que buscar la oportunidad de sacarla sin que se dieran cuenta, no fuera cosa de que ellos llevaran armas de fuego y todo empeorase.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a tu novio y vienes a divertirte con nosotros, preciosa? —dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la morena. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para mandarlo a volar 15 metros de un hechizo, Pansy le metió un golpe que recordaría para siempre. Vi al hombre, entre sorprendido y asustado, retorciéndose en el suelo después de que la morena lo dejara sin descendencia por el resto de su vida de una patada.

—AHHH PERRA ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! —gritó mientras se retorcía de dolor. Los otros dos hicieron el amago de querer acercarse, pero la chica fue más rápida y con un movimiento de varita los hizo estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio, sin piedad. Aún demasiado atónito como para reaccionar, vi como Parkinson seguía avanzando por el callejón contoneando las caderas tranquilamente, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y decir:

—Jamás subestimes a una serpiente, Potter

**Porque no debo enamorarme de ti, por Luna Lovegood.**

El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales era maravilloso. En realidad, con Theo, todo era maravilloso. Y demasiado, demasiado romántico.

A pesar de lo que había decidido aquel día en la Sala de Menesteres, trataba de reducir al mínimo mis conversaciones con Theo. Pero nada, ni siquiera eso, hacia desaparecer esa sensación de que miles de nargles invadían mi estómago cuando lo veía o simplemente pensaba en él. Pero todo iría bien, mientras Theodore aceptara esa distancia.

Pero, para su gloria y desgracia, cuando los fuegos artificiales estaban por terminar, Theodore la miro. La miro tan intensamente que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo también. Y así sus rostros quedaron a una escasa distancia, tan poca que Luna era capaz de apreciar las pequeñas motitas marrones en los ojos miel de Theo.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y pudieron escuchar como el corazón de ambos palpitaba más fuerte. Theo la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que aquel toque de sus manos quemar sobre su piel. Él acerco su cara aún más a la de ella y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Él pareció imitar su acción y pronto sus narices chocaron. Iban a besarse, ella lo sabía, y aunque lo deseaba tanto, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado antes, no pudo evitar recordar al Club y a sus amigas, las únicas que la habían consolado semanas atrás, cuando ella vio a esos labios besando a otros que no eran los suyos.

Fue por eso que cuando sintió sus labios rozarse con los del chico, que Luna comprendió que eso sería lo máximo que experimentaría de la boca de Theodore Nott. Lo empujo con delicadeza mientras abría los ojos. El chico también lo hizo y ella pudo ver cuánto le había dolido su impredecible alejamiento.

— ¿Por qué…?— pregunto Theo.

—Porque no debo enamorarme de ti—contestó ella antes de que el celular sonara— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué paso? Está bien, vamos para allá.

Corto el teléfono y lo observo unos segundos en sus manos sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Finalmente, evitando la mirada de Theodore, dijo:

—Tenemos que irnos. Ginny y Blaise están en problemas.

**El deseo de venganza se tatúa en la piel, por Draco el más maravilloso ser de este mundo y del resto del universo Malfoy.**

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. La diversión recién empieza—la sonrisa macabra que Granger puso al decirme eso me hizo temer por mi vida.

Seguro se preguntaran: ¿Cómo tú, el maravilloso, super genial, increíblemente sexy, Draco Malfoy, puede tenerle miedo a la rata de biblioteca, dientes de castor y pelo de arbusto Hermione Granger?

Bueno piénsenlo: Puede que Granger ya no tenga ninguna de las atribuciones que mencione antes, a excepción de rata de biblioteca (vamos, todos sabemos que por muy buena que este mucho que rompa las reglas, lo sigue siendo), está un poquito loca. Solo tienen que ver todas las cicatrices que me quedaron de aquella vez que intento matarme en las cocinas…

En fin, volviendo al punto, Granger está loca y tiene muchísimas razones para querer vengarse de mí, por muy sexy que sea (yo, no ella).

Y pude constatar mi teoría cuando entramos a un barrio, Camden Town.

Tiendas góticas, casas desde donde salían ruidos infernales, gente con aspectos de inferís, cadáveres andantes, ¿Cómo ese muggle podía llevar esos pinchos de tres metros en la cabeza?

—Granger, ¿se puede saber dónde estamos? —pregunté algo asqueado mientras la gente me empujaba. Genial, no basto con que me traumaran de por vida en el _mento_, si no que Granger me trajo al barrio más friki y anormal de todo Londres.

—En Camden Town, cariño ¿Quieres pasar? — me pregunto una señora (¿¡O acaso eso era un hombre!? ¡Por Merlin, es un HOMBRE!) con sonrisa de gato, señalando un pub. Solo alcance a leer "Black Cap", antes de que Granger me alejara a rastras del lugar.

—No te separes de mí, Malfoy. Camden Town de noche no es para jugar. Ven, entremos aquí—dijo Granger arrastrándome hasta un local de aspecto lúgubre.

Dentro del local, que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, había millones de decoraciones de Halloween muggles y también disfraces bastantes extravagantes, pero divertidos.

—Tengo que hablar con la dueña del local. Quédate aquí y no toques nada—me ordeno Granger con tono amenazante. La vi caminar hasta lo que parecía el fondo del local y desaparecer tras una puerta.

Iba a empezar a hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que Granger me había pedido, cuando la voz aterciopelada de una chica me pregunto:

— ¿Vienes por un tatuaje, guapo? —mire a la dueña de la voz y después de analizarla de arriba abajo, con una mirada que no pareció intimidarla, más bien complacerla, descubrí que era bastante guapa. Y definitivamente no era un hombre.

Traía puesto un mini short, una remera ajustada de lo que supuse que era alguna banda muggle, y botas, todo el conjunto negro. Cabello castaño claro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, un maquillaje un poco exagerado, pero que iba a la perfección con su ropa, y ojos miel. Extrañamente parecida a alguien, pero no podía saber a quién…

—Por favor, Meg, este debilucho jamás se haría un tatuaje—respondió un hombre que salió de detrás del local. Más que gordo, robusto, bigote largo, ropas negras, campera de cuero y muchos tatuajes. Típico motoquero muggle.

—Concuerdo contigo, Bob—agrego la voz irritante de Granger que acababa de salir por la misma puerta que "Bob", acompañada de una mujer rubia de unos 35—Malfoy, te presento a mi tía Lis, la dueña del local, mi prima Meg y a Bob—dijo Granger señalando primero a la mujer rubia, luego a la chica atractiva y por ultimo al gordinflón—Chicos, él es Malfoy.

—Así que el famoso Draco Malfoy—dijo la tía Lis sonriendo divertida— ¿En serio no te animarías a hacerte un tatuaje?

—Por supuesto que no tía, Malfoy gritaría como una niñita—respondió Granger con malicia, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia. Solo me lo haría para cerrarle esa boca de sabelotodo.

—Una lástima. Ese colacuerno húngaro le quedo genial a Harry, pero jamás sabremos si a ti te queda mejor ¿eh, rubito? —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, la "encantadora" prima de Granger. Oh, pero esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si Potter se había hecho un tatuaje, él no quedaría como un cobarde.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo—respondí dejando con la boca abierta a Granger—Por favor, Granger cierra la boca que te entran moscas.

Bien, ahora, media hora después de ese idiota "de acuerdo, hagámoslo", aprendí que jamás debo llevarme por lo que dicen los demás, o como mínimo no actuar tan precipitadamente. No al menos que quiera terminar con un tatuaje en el brazo que diga "Amo a Hermione Granger" encerrado en un corazón, justo como el que estoy viendo ahora en el espejo de "Granger Got".

—Vámonos, Malfoy, que no llegaremos a Oxford Street a tiempo—dijo una alegre Hermione Granger tirando de mi dolorido brazo.

Estoy seguro de que si pudiera leer su mente ahora mismo, ella estaría tarareando una canción que diría "dulce, dulce venganza".

**Hora de encuentros, rescates y fianzas, por el narrador que necesita de vacaciones.**

Hermione y Draco llegaron a la pequeña cafetería de Oxford Street, a tan solo 3 cuadras del parque Hyde, quince minutos antes de lo acordado. Se sentaron tranquilamente, dispuestos a esperar a sus amigos, mientras tomaban un delicioso café caliente.

Draco se observaba el tatuaje de vez en cuando, pensando en la forma de sacárselo, rogando porque Madame Pomfrey tuviera una poción para eso, y preguntándose qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza a la hora de hacerse un tatuaje. Hermione reía de vez en cuando, al ver las muecas que ponía el rubio cada vez que se levantaba la manga derecha de su camisa.

Siete minutos después, exhaustos, llegaron Pansy y Harry, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue sentarse y pedir dos aguas minerales.

Cuando faltaban 4 minutos para las 10, el teléfono de Harry sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Harry? —pregunto la voz del otro lado.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Harry preocupado—Esta bien, tranquilízate, vamos para allá. No te preocupes, no tardaremos. Está bien. Si, si Gin, si entendí. Nos vemos.

—Harry ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Hermione, extrañada por la llamada. El azabache se tomó unos segundos para contestar, pero finalmente dijo:

—La policía muggle arresto a Ginny y a Zabini.

— ¿Qué, QUE? — fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de apresurarse a llamar a Luna.

Mientras Harry se encargaba de preguntar que tren los llevaría hasta la comisaria y Hermione hablaba con Luna, Pansy y Draco se miraron unos segundos, transmitiéndose con la mirada lo que el otro pensaba: sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado era culpa de Blaise. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo su amigo iba a librarse de la furia de la pelirroja en cuanto saliera de allí.

**Estúpido y sensual Zabini (aunque más estúpido), por Ginny Weasley.**

Zabini era estúpido, punto. Era más que estúpido, era super hiper mega estúpido. Tan estúpido que por estar coqueteando con un par de mosquitas muertas sin cerebro ni siquiera había notado como una de ellas metía sutilmente, junto a su número de teléfono, esa cajita de fármacos alucinógenos si se los consumía sin prescripción médica.

Después de media hora discutiendo con el policía, al fin pude hacer mi bendita llamada, esa que tanto aparecía en las películas de acción muggles que había visto ese verano.

Después de hablar con Harry y que este me asegurara y me jurara que vendría a sacarnos de aquí (no es como si necesitara que me salvara, por supuesto que no, pero sí que pagara la fianza), tuve que volver a sentarme junto a Zabini. No nos habían puesto en una celda, pero eso no contrarrestaba el efecto super odioso de él.

—Pelirroja.

—…

—Pelirroja

—…

—Peeeliiirrooojaaaa

— ¿¡Que quieres Zabini!? —respondí harta de sus jueguitos bobos.

— ¿Iras conmigo a Hogsmade?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no

—Porfiisss

—No

—Oh, vamos pelirroja. Una cita, solo una—insistió el poniendo una carita de perrito mojado adorable. Esperen ¿Qué? ¿Dije adorable? No, no, no. Blaise Zabini es todo menos adorable. _Tienes razón, es sexy _susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Agite mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, y borrando la pequeña sonrisa que no sé en que momento había adquirido, respondí cortante:

—No, Zabini. Déjate de molestar.

El hizo silencio por unos instantes, instantes que me dejaron pensar en paz, aunque no me gustaran mucho mis pensamientos. La principal pregunta que me hice durante semanas fue ¿Por qué Zabini quería salir conmigo, así de la nada? Yo siempre había sido indiferente a él, y él a mí, a excepción de esos típicos comentarios adolescentes sobre el chico que estaba más bueno en Hogwarts. Porque aunque me doliera admitirlo, Zabini estaba para comérselo enterito, de punta a punta. Malfoy y Nott también, pero Malfoy con sus complejos de adonis (que también tenía Zabini) y su tensión sexual con Hermione, aunque ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba descartado. Y Theodore era demasiado bueno, pero también demasiado noseque, hasta un poco nerd, diría ella. Bueno y también es el amor de Luna.

En cambio Zabini, uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, se ponía en bandeja de plata ante ella y ella se daba el lujo de rechazarlo. Está bien, tenía la excusa del Club, pero ¿y si nunca hubiera sido parte del Club? ¿Seguiría ella rechazándolo o caería, como tantas otras, en las redes de Blaise Zabini?

— ¡Ginny! Qué bueno que están bien—la voz de Hermione la saco de sus peligrosas cavilaciones.

Mientras abrazaba a su amiga, miro de reojo a Blaise quien le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa. Ella no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta y abrazar al resto de sus amigas, quienes por sus caras, y por las de los chicos, también parecían haber pasado unas horas bastantes moviditas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno se preguntaran por que he vuelto a subir el mismo capitulo. Ayer lo subí de ultimo minuto por lo que no pude contarles todo lo que quería sobre este capitulo.**

**Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza pero tuve varios problemas de inspiración de echo el 70% del capitulo lo escribí ayer. No tenia ni idea de como encarar el capitulo, pero, al menos desde mi punto de vista de escritora, me gusto bastante. Mi problema era que he leido muchos Dramione en donde ellos van al mundo muggle y lo que menos quería hacer era algo parecido.**

**Bueno de todos los Pov que he echo en este cap, el que mas disfrute escribiendo fue el de Draco. También vi un review sobre este cap que me hablaba sobre que falto un Pov de Pansy, y espero que sepan disculparme, pero mi cerebro no daba para mas. Pero prometo traerles algun capitulo sobre los pensamientos de esta serpiente.**

**Sobre el baile, creo que faltan tres capítulos para eso. Quiero hacer un capitulo sobre los chicos, un poco mas de preparativos, algo de Nev y Hannah (no crean que me he olvidado de ellos) y una sorpresa para las chicas, con un personaje que ya ha aparecido ¿Se les ocurre alguien?**

**Ah, por cierto, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS!**

** En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :D**

**Sam Black.**

**PD: ¿Les gusta los Beatles? ¿Tienen alguna canción favorita? ¿Cual? Yo no tengo una favorita de ellos (me gustan muchisimas como para elegir una), pero esta semana se me ha dado por escuchar mucho "Hey Jude". **


	9. Second chances

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Como siempre, a nota de autora los espera al final, sepan disculparme por mi tardanza y ¡disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**Segundas Oportunidades.**

_I know i'll never lose affection_

_for people and things that went before_

_(Sé que nunca perderé el afecto _

_ Por las personas y cosas que se fueron antes)_

El comienzo de semana sorprendió a los chicos de séptimo más rápido de lo que lo esperaban. A las 6:30 de la mañana, a pesar de ser demasiado temprano para Draco, no le quedo de otra que levantarse a esa hora para poder ducharse sin la interrupción de sus compañeros. Aún adormilado, se dirigió hacia el baño, abriendo la llave del agua fría, consciente de que era la mejor medicina para el sueño.

Una vez duchado, no-peinado y vestido, salió del baño dispuesto a subir a desayunar. Pero antes de dejar la habitación, observo el patético espectáculo que protagonizaban sus "queridísimos" compañeros de cuarto. Theodore tenía la cabeza colgando de un lado de la cama, con un hilillo de baba cayendo de su boca, mientras sus pies colgaban del otro, meciéndose de vez en cuando. Goyle roncaba sonoramente, tal y como lo hacía desde los once años, murmurando cosas como "pastel de calabaza", "torta de chocolate", o "¡No toques mi pastelillo!", en fin, lo de siempre. Pero sin duda alguna, el que más gracia le hacía de los tres era Blaise, quien abrazado a una almohada, que parecía estar "besando", soltaba suspiros demasiado parecidos al nombre de la menor de los Weasley.

Draco adopto una mueca burlona, anotándose mentalmente molestar a Blaise con eso, antes de salir de su nuevo, o mejor dicho viejo, cuarto.

Ni siquiera le dedico una mirada a la sala común de Slytherin antes de salir por el cuadro, ya que sabía que si lo hacía, ahí si mataría al que hubiera hecho la estúpida broma en la torre de los Premios Anuales. A pesar de que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su casa, hasta en los tiempos más difíciles, no le gustaba para nada tener que haber regresado a aquel lugar. No es como si las serpientes fueran en exceso revoltosas, pero él prefería, y extrañaba, la paz y tranquilidad de disponer de un cuarto y una sala común casi exclusivamente para él.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, ya estaba empezando a extrañar a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba rumbo al Gran Comedor, tratando de ahuyentar algunos pensamientos sobre Hermione Granger, la otra Premio Anual terminaba de guardar los libros en su mochila, dispuesta a salir de la Torre Gryffindor.

Hermione había pasado prácticamente todo el domingo trasladando sus cosas desde la torre de los premios anuales hasta su nueva habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor, gracias a una "pequeña broma" que habían realizado en su antigua sala común el sábado mientras ellos estaban fuera. Ahora la hermosa torre de los premios Anuales había quedado llena de una especie de gelatina que llegaba hasta el techo, e impedía el paso a cualquiera. Gracias a McGonagall y a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, habían conseguido sacar sus pertenencias más importantes, pero no habían podido hacer nada contra la gelatinosa broma. Aún no sabían la identidad de los graciositos que habían hecho aquello, solo habían descubierto que los bromistas habían comprado sus artículos en Sortilegios Weasley, lo cual era un avance, a pesar de que George había dicho que tardaría como mínimo un mes en descubrir la forma de revertirlo. Hasta entonces, Draco y Hermione habían sido obligados a regresar a sus antiguas casas, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba demasiado. Hermione solo podía agradecer que McGonagall había accedido a darle una habitación para ella sola, aunque Ginny se había instalado allí cinco minutos después de su llegada. No es que se quejara, después de todo Gin era una excelente compañera de cuarto, diez mil millones de veces mejor que Pavarti y Lavender, pero aun así Hermione ya había empezado a extrañar la paz e intimidad que tenía en su antigua torre.

Lo único que en verdad le molestaba a Hermione era lo difícil que sería evitar a Ronald ahora. Él la había estado buscando la última semana, quien sabe para qué, pero ella había salido triunfal en "maniobras de escape y evasión" por lo cual él nunca había podido siquiera acercarse a ella, pero sabía que ahora sería casi imposible no cruzárselo. Ginny le había dicho que simplemente lo ignorara y tratara de concentrarse en algo más, por lo que la noche anterior, justo antes de quedarse dormida, Hermione había decidido aprovechar todas las cosas buenas que le proporcionaba haber regresado a Gryffindor. Se había jurado a si misma concentrarse en sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que había dejado de lado en las últimas semanas por culpa de su nueva ubicación en el castillo, para poder hacer más llevadero el tiempo que tendría que estar allí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras en silencio, fue haciendo una lista mental de todos aquellos a los que había "olvidado". Primero y principal, Harry, su casi hermano, con quien apenas si se había visto hasta el sábado anterior. Después le seguía Neville, a quien tendría que sonsacarle todo el lio con Hannah de una vez por todas. Y Ginny, su incondicional amiga del alma, quien se sentía tan sola como ella en aquel lugar. No eran demasiados, pero su "lista" anterior de amigos tampoco es que fuera muy larga, solo había sacado a Ron por razones más que obvias, por lo que solo llevarse bien con solo 3 gryffindors no era tan penoso como en un principio había pensado. Harry, Neville y Ginny siempre habían sido los mejores amigos que pudiera desear y sinceramente ella no necesitaba a nadie más.

Con ese nuevo objetivo en mente, Hermione termino de bajar las escaleras en la más absoluta tranquilidad, aunque esta no duro más de un segundo, ya que al pie de estas se encontraba esperándola nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley. Hermione se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, buscando con la mirada a alguien que pudiera salvarla de ese incomodo momento, pero para su muy mala suerte se encontraban solos en la sala común. Él aun no la había visto, ya que se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que Hermione evaluó la posibilidad de volver arriba y arrastrar a Ginny con ella. Pero antes de poder retroceder un escalón siquiera, él se dio vuelta, y la descubrió a punto de huir. Entonces, haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor, Hermione permaneció firme al pie de las escaleras, frente a sus ojos que le suplicaban que no se fuera. Azul y chocolate se conectaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Hermione, recuperándose del shock inicial de verlo allí, _esperándola, _corto el contacto visual, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Ya había llegado al retrato, cuando la voz de Ron la detuvo:

—Hermione espera, por favor.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se dio vuelta y le envió una mirada fría, que hizo temblar al pelirrojo, antes de preguntar:

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Weasley?

—Necesito hablar contigo…

—Olvídalo, Weasley— le contestó Hermione antes de salir del retrato. Pero él la siguió, y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba a su lado.

—Por favor, Hermione, escúchame. Solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una, por favor. Si después de eso no quieres volver a hablarme, lo entenderé, pero necesito que me escuches y sé que tú también lo necesitas.

Hermione se detuvo, pero no lo miro. Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el suelo, para evitar que él viera las lágrimas que contenía. Lagrimas que hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser de dolor para transformarse en lágrimas de rabia. Ella sabía exactamente lo que le diría y no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar más mentiras, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras que Harry le había dicho antes de que fueran a Londres. Recordó el rostro de Harry cuando le suplico que le diera una oportunidad para disculparse, aunque fuera por los viejos tiempos. Y también recordó lo mal que lo había pasado ella durante su cuarto año y la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuando los idiotas de Harry y Ron habían discutido.

—Está bien—respondió ella finalmente—pero que sepas que esto lo hago exclusivamente por Harry, porque él es el que más perjudicado sale en esto, y porque se lo que se siente tener que elegir entre tus dos mejores amigos. Pero esto no significa que algo vaya a cambiar ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió, y juntos, como en un pacto mudo, se encaminaron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Se sentaron en un banquito frente a una de las pocas fuentes que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. El silencio los invadió durante un instante, hasta que finalmente Ron empezó a hablar:

—Hermione, lo único que te voy a pedir es que por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó él con la mirada clavada en la fuente. Ella lo miro de soslayo y asintió antes de posar su mirada en el mismo lugar—Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas, no solo por mi infidelidad, sino por todo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por intentar obligarte a hacer algo que no querías mientras estábamos de novios, por ser incomprensible cuando tú fuiste a buscar a tus padres, por descargar todas mis frustraciones por la muerte de Fred contigo, aunque no tenías la culpa de absolutamente nada. Perdóname por gritarte y exigirte explicaciones por tu amistad con Malfoy, cuando no tenía ningún derecho de decirte nada. Perdóname por haberte mentido, por haberte sido infiel y por haberte echado la culpa por ello. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, por favor, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota como para haber echado a perder nuestra amistad por todas las cosas que te dije aquel día.

Ella lo miro, demasiado sorprendida por el nivel de madurez que estaba demostrando Ron, quien aún tenía la vista clavada en la fuente. Ella no dijo nada, no solo porque no sabía que decir, sino también porque estaba más concentrada en ver las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de Ron, y de contener las suyas propias. Ron suspiro, y su voz tembló un poco cuando quiso continuar.

—Yo… yo lo siento tanto Hermione, lo siento tanto. Estuve enamorado de ti desde tercer año, aunque solo me di cuenta en cuarto, y así había sido hasta la batalla final. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo, pero cuando te fuiste a Australia me empecé a dar cuenta que esos dos últimos meses no te quería de la misma forma. No me malentiendas, te quería igual o aún más, pero solo como mi amiga, y hasta podría decir que como a una hermana pequeña. Fuiste mi principal apoyo cuando Fred murió, y tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, porque pensé que si terminaba contigo tú te alejarías y me dejarías solo—la voz de Ron volvió a temblar, y esta vez sí se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas mientras hablaba—El tiempo paso y jamás reuní el valor para decírtelo de frente. Empecé a confundirme cada vez más, hasta ese día en el que discutimos peor que nunca. Entonces me di cuenta que posiblemente a ti te pasara lo mismo, y que nuestra amistad no tenía por qué terminar. Te juro que ese día iba a decírtelo todo, pero, bueno, Lavender me encontró antes y me convertí en el idiota más grande del mundo. No sé qué es lo que siento por ella, ni porque actué como actué, pero Herms, si de una cosa estoy seguro es que te necesito. Necesito a mi mejor amiga, Hermione, aquella con la que discutía en primer año, a la que llore cuando petrificaron en segundo, la que se preocupó por mí en tercero, la que no me dejo sola en cuarto cuando me pelee con Harry, con la que practique defensa en quinto, la que me cuido en sexto, a la que jure proteger en séptimo, y a la que herí tanto que no me merezco ni siquiera haberla conocido.

Ambos habían empezado a llorar silenciosamente, pero ninguno se había atrevido a mirar al otro. Hermione se debatía interiormente entre que hacer; estaba segura de que si Ron le hubiera pedido volver con ella, el ya estaría camino a la enfermería, no solo por la promesa que le había hecho al Club y a las chicas, sino también porque se lo había jurado a sí misma no permitir que nadie la volviera a herir así jamás. Pero ahora el pelirrojo le había planteado una nueva perspectiva, una que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero ¿se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de perdonarlo y aceptar solo su amistad?

A medida de que Ron hablaba, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar todos esos momentos de los que él hablaba. Por su mente pasaban como flashes las imágenes de los últimos siete años. Cuando la salvo del trol, cuando él se enfrentó al ajedrez gigante, cuando la defendió de Draco Malfoy, cuando fue a visitarla cada día cuando estaba petrificada, cuando discutían por culpa de Cocshanks y Scabbers, cuando él notaba sus ausencias en clase durante su tercer año, cuando la alabo por el puñetazo que le pego a Malfoy, las salidas a Hogsmade solos, cuando Harry aún no tenía autorización para ir, cuando animaban a Harry en los partidos de Quidditch y en las pruebas Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando practicaban clandestinamente defensa en quinto, cuando lo envenenaron en sexto, las tardes en las que buscaban la forma de ayudar a Harry con la caza de los horrocruxes, cuando volvió arrepentido con ellos, cuando trato de defenderla de Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy, la batalla final, las vacaciones en la madriguera, las clases, las risas, las lágrimas. Aunque Hermione sabía que Ron la había herido como nadie lo había hecho, también sabía que el pelirrojo estaba realmente arrepentido, aunque ella no estuviera segura si estaba lista para darle una segunda oportunidad.

Después de eso, ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Se estudiaron mutuamente, Hermione tratando de averiguar si todo eso era verdad y Ron queriendo saber si ella podría perdonarlo algún día. Ron al verla llorar, limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos y susurró:

—Por favor, Hermione, por favor, perdóname.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y se tiro a sus brazos, como lo había hecho innumerables veces, abrazándose durante largos minutos, mientras ella seguía llorando y él trataba de consolarla. Después, el empezó a reírse, primero suavemente, y después a carcajadas. Ella, separándose un poco de él, lo miro confundida, pero no tardo en seguirlo. No hizo falta preguntarle de que se reía, porque ella lo hacía por el mismo motivo. Reían de alivio, reían por aquellos momentos que habían vividos juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos, reían porque su amistad siempre sería más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y reían por reír, porque hace demasiado tiempo que no se sentían capaces de hacerlo.

— ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? —preguntó inocentemente Ron, una vez que fue capaz de contenerse. Hermione también empezó a calmarse, y poniendo la expresión más seria de la que fue capaz, dijo:

—No

—¿No? —dijo confundido, haciendo reír nuevamente a Hermione.

—Estaba bromeando, idiota—le contestó, mientras le pegaba suavemente en el hombro. Riendo también, él se paró y la levanto, haciéndola girar en círculos y gritar de felicidad.

—Bájame, Ron, bájame, por favor—le decía Hermione entre carcajadas. Él la bajo, pero no la soltó, mientras le decía:

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

Ambos siguieron riendo abrazados, hasta que sintieron otro par de brazos sobre sus hombros. Se separaron para encontrarse con Harry, y la expresión más feliz que le habían visto en los últimos meses.

— ¿Esto significa que el trio dorado vuelve a sus andanzas? —preguntó con una sonrisa, que fue respondida por otras dos igual de brillantes.

Los tres se abrazaron durante unos minutos más, disfrutando de esa reconciliación que tanto habían estado esperando, hasta que Ron la interrumpió, diciendo:

— ¿Qué les parece si nos salteamos las clases de esta mañana y nos escapamos a Hogsmade para celebrar?

—Creo que es una idea genial—le respondió Harry, mirando de reojo a su amiga—Pero no creo que a Hermione le agrada mucho la idea.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo la castaña con la voz más aguda de lo normal, haciendo reír a ambos chicos—Tenemos que ir a clases ¡Ahora!

Y como si los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido, Hermione los agarro a ambos de la mano, arrastrándolos hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras los chicos reían a carcajadas.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, el rubio príncipe de Slytherin apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, mientras observaba con rabia la escena que protagonizaba el famoso "Trio Dorado". Al verlos alejarse sonriendo como bobos no fue capaz de contenerse y le metió un puñetazo a la pared, y después otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que sus nudillos también empezaron a sangrar. Muy pocas veces Draco Malfoy había estado tan furioso como esa mañana. Tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por allí de pura casualidad, camino al Gran Salón, para presenciar la escenita de Weasley pidiéndole disculpas a Granger, y cuanto había deseado poder desaparecer en ese momento, pero no había sido ni siquiera capaz de moverse. Había visto como Weasley lanzaba toda una sarta de lo que seguramente eran mentiras, y como la ilusa de Granger se lanzaba a sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le daba asco, rabia, y aunque le costara admitirlo, también celos, ver como ella lo perdonaba tan fácilmente. No sabía porque había sentido ese dolor en el pecho cuando la vio arrojarse a los brazos de _él. _Tampoco comprendía lo que era todo ese remolino de sentimientos que le provocaba la castaña. No sabia en que momento había pasado de causarle rabia sus discusiones a encantarle hacerla enfadar, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de evitar la biblioteca para sentarse junto a ella por el simple hecho de verla estudiar, no sabía cuándo había dejado de querer hacerla sufrir a disfrutar de cada una de sus sonrisas. Estaba tan confundido, tan enojado, tan furioso consigo mismo, con ella y con Weasley que no pudo evitar atestarle otro golpe a la pared.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Draco se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos evaluadores de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Y tu deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos ajenos, Nott—le contestó el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Aun así dejo de desquitarse con la pared, para sentarse en el suelo y esconder la cara entre sus brazos. Theodore, sin inmutarse al claro mensaje de "más te vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres terminar en la enfermería", se sentó a su lado y tranquilamente le dijo:

—Tú y yo nos debemos una conversación, Malfoy, y creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no dejare pasar esto.

Draco levanto la cabeza para volver a mirar los ojos de Theodore. Sabía que el chico era muy paciente y siempre te dejaba el espacio que necesites, al contrario del cotilla de Blaise, pero también sabía que esa vez no se libraría fácilmente. Suspiro cansadamente y se dispuso a contarle aquello que había estado guardando por semanas. Tal vez ya era hora de que se acostumbrara a tener amigos a los cuales les importas.

* * *

**Hola a todos otra vez!**

**Ok, lo se, lo se, posiblemente en este momento están queriéndome matar con el pensamiento por las tres razones por las cuales yo me mataría a mi mismo: primero, mi tardanza (¡mas de un mes! ni yo me lo creo :'( ), segundo, el capitulo tan cortito que les traje en compensación de mi desaparición (3.200 palabras en un mes ¡nada!) y tercero, el giro tan inesperado de las cosas.**

**Respecto al primer punto, el principal motivo de esta ausencia, ademas de cuestiones personales, fue la falta de inspiracion. Despues de exprimirme el cerebro con el capitulo anterior, mi musa decidió irse de vacaciones y no se digno a volver hasta este fin de semana, por lo que no pude adelantar casi nada hasta el sábado a la noche. La falta de inspiracion lleva a la longitud del capitulo, y se que pude extenderme mas, pero a este capitulo exclusivamente siento que no puedo agregarle nada mas, pero tratare de compensarlos en el proximo.**

**Y bueno, el tercer punto me lleva a hablar del capitulo en si. Seguramente las que odian a Ron me estarán odiando aun mas, pero créanme que este giro salio de ultimo minuto en cuanto empece a escribir el capitulo. Esto no lo habia planeado con antelación de hecho gran parte del proximo capitulo, el cual ya he empezado a escribir, de eso no se preocupen, era el que iba en lugar de este. Pero, sinceramente yo odio al Ron de los fics Dramione, no al Ron cannon de JK, por lo que no fui capaz de mantenerlo como el villano, ya que otros personajes (que si tuve pensado desde el primer cap) ocuparan su lugar. Ademas la disculpa de Ron, ademas de ayudarme a devolverle un poco la personalidad original a algunos protagonistas, me sirvio para expresar los sentimientos de Draco. Todo lo veran con mas detalles en el proximo, pero ahora si empezara lo bueno de lo bueno (o al menos así lo espero).**

**Bien, ¿que opinan de la reconciliación del trio? ¿las palabras de Ron son verdaderas o una simple excusa para acercarse nuevamente a Hermione? ¿tienen en mente a alguien que pudo ser el autor de la broma que separo a nuestros protagonistas? ¿de que hablaran Theodore y Draco? **

**Por ultimo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**¡Accio reviews! (cruza los dedos y espera que funcione)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam.**

* * *

Como recompensa de haber esperado tanto,un mini adelanto del próximo capitulo:

_—Así que te gusta Granger ¿eh?_

_—Ni se te ocurra volver a decirle Lunática ¿de acuerdo? _

_—¿De dónde sacaste eso de que a mí me gusta...?_

_—Maldito Zabini y su gran bocota._

_—¿No lo has notado raro los últimos días?_

_—¿Ginny Weasley?_

_—Créeme, esas chicas están locas._

_—Creo que la expresión correcta seria "nos tienen locos"_

_—Ellas no son como las demás._

_—No creo que esto sea pasajero._

_—¿Irías al baile conmigo?_

_—¿Quieres apostar, Potter?_

_—¿Estas loca? ¡Eso es romper una de las reglas sagradas!_

_—¿Crees que a ella le guste Harry?_

_—¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¿Cuando vas a entender que nunca, JAMAS EN ESTA VIDA, voy a salir contigo?_


	10. Así que te gusta Granger ¿eh?

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with the wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny that there something there._

_(Aquí, hacienda cada día del año_

_Cambiando mi vida con un gesto de su mano_

_Nadie puede negar que allí hay algo)_

_Here, There and Everywhere- The Beatles_

* * *

**Así que te gusta Granger ¿eh?**

—Así que te gusta Granger ¿eh?—preguntó Theo con un tono burlón, a sabiendas de que eso haría enfadar a su amigo.

—Mejor no hables, Nott, tú estás "enamorado" de Lunática Lovegood—gruño Draco, preguntándose en qué momento había decidido contarle _eso _a su amigo.

—Primero, ni se te ocurra volver a decirle Lunática ¿de acuerdo? —Le respondió Theodore con un tono amenazador, que rara vez solía utilizar—Segundo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso de que a mí me gusta Luna?

—Lo conoces tan bien como yo, Theo, y aun no me explico cómo se lo dijiste a _él— _le contestó Draco, utilizando el mismo tono burlón que Theo había utilizado momentos atrás.

—Maldito Zabini y su gran bocota.

Draco rio, otra reacción nada usual en él, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y quedarse callado de repente. Ambos Slytherins estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el castillo en ese momento. Todo el mundo estaba en clases, a excepción de ellos dos, por lo que los pasillos estaban demasiado vacíos.

Habían tenido que cambiar de ubicación un par de veces para esquivar a Filch y a uno que otro profesor, hasta que finalmente acabaron en las cocinas, el último lugar en el que se les ocurriría buscarlos.

—Hablando de Zabini, ¿no lo has notado raro los últimos días?—preguntó Draco mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tarta de calabaza a la boca. Theodore revolvió su propio pedazo de tarta, pensativo, tratando de recordar alguna acción de su moreno amigo que hubiera sido fuera de lo normal. Después de unos minutos en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los elfos preparando el almuerzo, Theodore finalmente levanto la mirada de su plato y preguntó:

— ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "raro"?

—No lo sé, como que últimamente se dedica a perseguir a Weasley más de lo que normalmente lo haría.

— ¿A Ginny Weasley?

—La misma, Nott. No te hagas el idiota conmigo porque yo sé que tú sabes algo de esto.

Theodore suspiró y dejo de lado la tarta con la que había estado jugueteando hasta aquel momento para mirar a su amigo. Sabía que Malfoy no tardaría demasiado en sospechar, y aunque Blaise tampoco le había dicho nada específico a él, Draco tenía razón en pensar que el moreno estaba actuando raro, aunque el rubio ni siquiera sospechara las verdaderas razones que lo llevaban a actuar así.

— ¿Tu qué opinas al respecto? —le preguntó Theodore, tanteando el terreno.

—Al principio creí que era una simple conquista más, pero no sé si es porque Weasley lo esquiva más que los alumnos a Filch, o por vaya a saber qué, pero parece estar obsesionado con ella—respondió Draco con una mueca, no totalmente convencido de su teoría.

—Yo no diría "obsesionado" —dijo Theodore con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿A no? ¿Y entonces qué opinas? No me digas que crees que esta "enamorado" —le contestó Draco con burla, recibiendo como única respuesta la misma sonrisa de misterio de Theodore. Abrió los ojos como platos ante la evidente confirmación de su amigo y murmuró—: Debes estar bromeando.

—No estoy totalmente seguro, pero hasta ahora es la teoría en la que más confío—respondió con simpleza Theodore, antes de llevarse otro pedazo de tarta a la boca. Draco escondió la cabeza entre las manos antes de decir:

—No puede ser ¿Zabini enamorado? Estas chicas nos tienen definitivamente jodidos.

—Ni que lo digas, amigo—respondió Theodore terminando su tarta. No pudo evitar pensar que esas chicas les traerían más problemas de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Draco caminaba con paso lento y tranquilo a través de los pasillos del enorme castillo de Hogwarts. Le había hecho bien hablar con Theodore, había sido como sacarse un peso de encima. Más relajado, se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor con la intención de pedirle a Hermione los apuntes de ese día, pero no porque fuera una excusa para verla, sino porque no confiaba demasiado en Blaise y su nivel de atención en clase. Y no es que él fuera un empollón tampoco, pero no por nada era Premio Anual.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre de los Premios Anules, lugar que tenía que pasar inevitablemente para llegar a Gryffindor, cuando unas voces lo hicieron detenerse. Casi por instinto, se ocultó detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo que le permitían una perfecta visión del cuadro de los Ángeles, sin dejar que nadie lo viera.

— ¿Estas segura que funcionara? — preguntó la voz de un niño.

—Tiene que, sino no tengo ni idea de que hacer para solucionar esto— le respondió, al parecer una niña.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde McGonagall en descubrirlo? —preguntó el mismo niño de antes.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por McGonagall. No quiero ni imaginar que hará Draco Malfoy cuando nos descubra—contestó la niña nuevamente. Ante la mención de su nombre, Draco asomó la cabeza por detrás de la armadura, para descubrir a dos niños que analizaban minuciosamente la entrada de la torre de los Premios Anules. El niño, que debía tener unos 12 años, reflejaba temor en su rostro, seguramente por lo dicho por su compañera, a pesar de que en su túnica se veía grabado la insignia de los leones. _Menudo Gryffindor, _pensó el rubio mientras observaba a la niña, que debía de tener la misma edad que el chico, solo que claramente era una Slytherin. Ella parecía más pensativa que temerosa, y algo en su postura le recordó a Draco enormemente a Hermione a esa edad, a pesar de que físicamente no se parecieran en nada.

—Lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que alguien nos vea aquí. Hoy a medianoche probaremos el antídoto. Y se puntual, Luke—le dijo la niña volviéndose hacia su compañero. Después de que el niño asintiera en señal de que había entendido, la niña se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras. El niño, en cambio, espero a que ella desapareciera del pasillo antes de tomar el camino a la torre Gryffindor.

Cuando ambos se perdieron de su vista, Draco salió de su escondite y también retomó el camino a las mazmorras, olvidándose por completo de los apuntes que tenía que tomar prestado. Tenía mucho que pensar hasta esa medianoche, ya que sea lo que sea de lo que los niños estuvieran hablando, el premio anual estaba convencido de que esos dos tenían mucho que ver con la enorme gelatina verde que cubría la entrada de su sala común. Y si era así, la niña se arrepentiría de tener la razón, pues nadie se metía con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione caminaba cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad, mientras se preguntaba que rayos hacia allí, helándose los pies, en lugar de estar cubierta por sus calentitas sabanas. En una de sus manos estrujaba con cada vez más fuerza la pequeña nota que le había llegado hacia unas horas y que con tinta verde decía:

_Sabelotodo:_

_Si quieres saber que le sucedió a nuestra Torre, estate a las 11:55 en punto en la entraba de la misma. Lleva la capa de Potter y trata de que nadie te vea ¿de acuerdo?_

_Con "amor" (nótese el sarcasmo)_

_DM, el encantador._

No tenía ni idea de porque le había hecho caso al hurón oxigenado, quien posiblemente no supiera nada y lo único que quería era burlarse de ella un rato, pero allí estaba, camino a su antigua Torre. Refunfuñando por lo bajo y con un millón de insultos en la cabeza, Hermione finalmente llegó a su destino, para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy oculto tras una estatua. Estaba a punto de sacarse la capa de invisibilidad, que innecesariamente llevaba puesta ya que todos en el castillo estaban durmiendo, cuando percibió que él aún no había notado su presencia. Sonriendo maquiavélicamente, caminó tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta que logro pararse en frente del rubio. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, saco la cabeza de la capa mientras decía:

—Hola, Malfoy

Draco, desprevenido, se hecho hacia atrás y termino golpeando su cabeza contra la dura piedra de la pared haciendo un ruido sordo que pareció retumbar en todo el pasillo. Hermione, al ver la mueca de dolor en Malfoy, se arrepintió en seguida de haber hecho aquello, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, ya que en un par de segundos el rubio se recompuso y tiro de su mano para posicionarla en su espalda, ambos ocultos tras la armadura.

— ¿Acaso estás loca, Granger? —le preguntó el rubio en susurros mientras vigilaba el pasillo, esperando quien sabe qué cosa. Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca para contestarle cuando una niña, que debía ir a segundo o tercero, apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Iba de pijama, unos pantalones rosas y una camiseta blanca, pero cubierta con una capa con el escudo de Slytherin. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una desacomodada coleta, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la estancia, como en busca de un escondite, pero pareció no encontrarlo, por lo que se sentó junto al cuadro de la Torre de los Premios con la varita en alto, tenuemente alumbrada con un _lumus._

No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto, cuando llego un niño a aquel lugar. Parecía que había corrido para llegar hasta allí, ya que se tomó un par de minutos antes de saludar a su compañera, quien lo miraba con desaprobación. El niño no había sido tan sensato como la chica, ya que solo estaba vestido con una camiseta de mangas cortas y el pantalón del pijama e iba descalzo, como ella, por lo que tiritaba por el frio. El niño, quien Hermione reconoció como miembro de su propia casa, tenía el cabello rubio, pero no como el de Malfoy que era casi albino, si no un rubio más oscuro, los ojos de color café, y unas cuantas pecas adornaban su cara.

—Llegas tarde— le dijo la niña a al chico en un tono enfadado, mientras se paraba con elegancia.

—Lo siento—murmuró el Gryffindor antes de seguir a la chica, quien ya había abierto el cuadro.

—Sin excusas, Luke—respondió la Slytherin, mientras analizaba con la mirada la gelatina verde que cubría la entrada de la Sala común de los Premios Anuales.

— ¿Ellos hicieron esto? —le preguntó Hermione a Draco después de lanzar un _muffliato _sobre ellos para que los niños no pudieran escucharlos.

—Así parece— contestó Draco mientras salía de su escondite. Hermione lo miro con los ojos como platos, debatiéndose entre seguirlo y detenerlo, o esperar allí y ver qué haría el rubio. Al final se decidió por la segunda opción, pensando que sería mejor intervenir en el momento adecuado.

Mientras tanto, con movimientos sigilosos y un hechizo de silenciamiento en sus pies, Draco se posiciono tras los niños sin hacer ruido alguno, quienes, entretenidos en su tarea de probar la poción que la Slytherin tenía en sus manos, no habían notado la presencia del Premio Anual a sus espaldas. El Slytherin sonrió de lado, advirtiendo a Hermione de que esos niños no iban a pasar un buen rato, y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos.

Los niños se quedaron congelados en sus lugares cuando oyeron una voz a sus espaldas. Sin saber qué hacer, se miraron espantados entre ellos antes de voltear. Al ver a Draco, la niña cerro los ojos fuertemente, como si así el fuera a desaparecer, mientras que el Gryffindor abrió los ojos aún más, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo fuera de la cama y en la puerta de mi torre? — preguntó Draco, empezando con voz tranquila y terminando con un tono amenazador. Los niños estaban tan asustados que, sin darse cuenta, retrocedieron hasta casi pegarse a esa masa verde.

El niño de Gryffindor, después de superar la sorpresa inicial de ser descubierto allí, haciendo gala de los valores de su casa, se adelantó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Draco y levantando la mirada, aunque bastante asustado, enfrento al rubio.

—Se…señor, Ma…ma…Malfoy… yo, em digo, nosotros, solo estaba… estábamos… yendo a… buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Sí, eso, estábamos por ir al despacho de la directora por un, ah problema personal—el niño había titubeado bastante al principio, pero cuando la valentía Gryffindor decidió aparecer, sus ojos pasaron de reflejar terror a brillar de coraje, y eso hizo enternecer a Hermione, quien salió al rescate de los chicos. O tal vez no…

—Entonces creo que no habrá problemas de que vayamos todos juntos a hablar con ella ¿no les parece? —preguntó Draco, divertido con atormentar un poco a los pequeños, quien estaban pálidos de la impresión.

—Pues…—dijo el Gryffindor mirando a su acompañante, mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta que los librara de hacerle una visita nocturna a la directora.

—Ya déjalos, Malfoy— dijo Hermione, saliendo de detrás de la armadura. El niño dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, recordando a "la buena prefecta que lo ayudaba en encantamientos", pero la niña no se confió tanto, ya que conocía la fama de la Premio Anual Granger y su manía con las reglas. La castaña decidió seguirle el juego al rubio y dijo— Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos con Filch.

—Al fin usas ese cerebro Granger. Tienes razón, Filch los colgara de los pulgares. Sera mucho más divertido—contestó el Slytherin a punto de romper a reír a carcajadas. Evito mirar a los niños porque sabría que ahí si no sería capaz de contenerse. Si los pobres antes estaban pálidos, ahora estaban a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo explicaran ustedes su paseo nocturno? —preguntó la niña, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a Draco, sorprendiendo a los dos adolescentes y a su propio acompañante.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Draco, también desafiante—por si no lo sabias, NOSOTROS somos Premios Anuales.

—Lo sé—contestó la niña, sonriendo con suficiencia— pero mi hermana es prefecta y me comentó de que los lunes y viernes los Premios Anuales no tienen rondas, por lo cual no tienen ningún permiso para salir por ahí, a no ser que sea una emergencia. Así que, técnicamente, ustedes también están rompiendo las reglas porque no creo que McGonagall tome como emergencia que ustedes dos hayan estado espiando a dos niños tras una armadura. ¿O es que acaso se estaban besuqueando allí atrás y nos encontraron de casualidad? — preguntó haciéndose la tonta, pero sin quitar la sonrisa, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba con la idea. El niño rio por lo bajo, pero se calló al ver la cara de enfado que tenía el Slytherin.

—Mira niña tonta, yo que tú me callo porque no tendré ningún problema de colgarte yo mismo de las cadenas de Filch ¿entendido? —preguntó el Slytherin acercándose a la niña amenazadoramente, pero el grito de Hermione lo hizo detenerse.

— ¡Draco! ¡No puedes amenazarla así!— dijo Hermione enfadada, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había usado el nombre de pila del rubio. Pero este si se dio cuenta, ya que en ese mismo instante se quedó congelado en su lugar, tratando de procesar lo que la castaña había dicho. _Me acaba de llamar ¿Draco?_

— ¿Qué les parece si nos dejamos de tonterías y me explican que hacen aquí? —le preguntó Hermione a los niños un poco hastiada con la situación, sacando a Draco de su estado de ensoñación. Ambos niños asintieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír a Hermione— ¿Por qué no me dicen sus nombres primero?

—Luke Williams—contestó el niño, tímidamente.

—Ann Davies. Pero prefiero Annie—dijo la niña, sin dejar de mirar altivamente a Draco, quien también miraba a la niña.

— ¿Hermana de Tracey Davies? —preguntó el Slytherin tratando de mantener el tono de enojo.

—Prima—contestó Ann, de la misma forma.

— ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con lo que le paso a nuestra sala común? —dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre ambas serpientes. Annie miro a Luke algo apenada, debatiéndose entre hablar o no, antes de que Ann finalmente contestara:

—Les juro que fue un accidente. Teníamos un trabajo de pociones, la elaboración de una poción infladora, y nos juntamos en el aula 15, ya que nadie la usaba, pero algo salió mal. No sé qué fue lo que mesclamos, pero de repente esa cosa se hizo verde y espesa y empezó a querer salirse del caldero. Lo agarramos y corrimos para ver donde podíamos tirar esa cosa que parecía a punto de explotar. La primera puerta que vimos abierta fue la de su Torre, pero no sabíamos que lo era, por lo que arrojamos el caldero allí y en cuestión de segundos exploto. Y bueno, creo que pueden deducir lo que pasó después —terminó la niña, bajando la mirada arrepentida.

Los Premios Anuales intercambiaron una mirada muda, preguntándose dos cosas: ¿Qué hacer con los niños, y porque su cuadro estaba abierto ese día si solo ellos tenían la contraseña? Al final, fue Hermione quien interrumpió el silencio, diciendo:

—No se lo diremos a McGonagall— los niños levantaron la mirada sorprendidos, y se miraron sonrientes, antes de que Hermione continuara— Pero van a tener que ayudarnos a encontrar la solución ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron contentos de poder librarse del castigo de la directora. Hermione y Draco también sonrieron, pero inconscientemente, enternecidos por la escena.

—Pero ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes, y no quiero verlos pasear más de noche por los pasillos ¿entendido? —dijo esta vez con su característico tono de "prefecta perfecta" — Y nos veremos el jueves a las 5 en las mazmorras para trabajar en la poción ¿sí?

—Está bien—contestó Ann—nos veremos el jueves. Vamos, Luke.

—Adiós, Hermione—se despidió el Gryffindor tímidamente, antes de empezar a caminar junto a su compañera. Solo cuando ambos niños doblaron el pasillo, Draco quito su cara de enfado, y sonrió arrogantemente antes de decir:

—No puedo creer que la Premio Anual Granger haya dejado ir a dos infractores de la ley sin un castigo.

—Son solo niños, Malfoy, tampoco es para tanto. Yo a los doce ya había roto la mitad de las normas de Hogwarts—contestó Hermione, empezando a caminar en sentido contrario al camino que habían tomado Luke y Annie.

—Sí, pero tú a los doce ya habías salvado a Hogwarts y al mundo del Innombrable quien sabe cuántas veces—dijo Draco, siguiéndole el paso.

—No recuerdo que a esa edad tú lo vieras de esa forma—dijo Hermione, mirándolo divertida.

—Las cosas cambian, Granger—le respondió Draco, sonriendo de medio lado, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—Sí, las cosas cambian—susurró Hermione pensativa— Y Malfoy, es hora de que empieces a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre. Él ya no existe, y el temor a un nombre…

—Solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado. Lo sé, Granger, lo sé— la interrumpió Draco—Es que duele recordar ¿sabes?

Se formó un silencio incomodo, en donde ambos se perdieron en los recuerdos del último año. Si, dolía demasiado recordar. Pero en medio de ese ambiente triste que invadía a ambos adolescentes, el estómago de Hermione hizo un extraño ruido, que le anunciaba a la castaña que tendría que darse una vuelta por las cocinas antes de volver a su sala común. Hermione rio, mirándose el estómago, mientras Draco clavaba su vista en ella con una ceja levantada y una mueca divertida.

—Me quede dormida mientras hacia una redacción para la profesora Sprout y se me paso la cena—explico la castaña ante la pregunta muda que su compañero le había formulado con la mirada. A Hermione se le hacía extraño el hecho de que unas cuantas semanas trabajando juntos había logrado crear un lazo único entre ellos dos, aunque no terminaba de decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

—Siempre tan responsable, Granger— ironizó el rubio— Yo también tengo algo de hambre ¿vamos a las cocinas?

La chica titubeó unos segundos, debatiéndose entre excusarse y volver a su sala común en Gryffindor, o acompañarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

—De acuerdo—accedió finalmente la castaña— Pero solo porque Harry me dijo que el pastel de chocolate de los elfos esta mejor que los años anteriores ¿eh?

Draco solo rio, una risa corta, suave, que hubiera pasado desapercibida si el pasillo no estaría en el más absoluto silencio, pero que a Hermione le resulto encantadora. Después de eso, como en mudo acuerdo, siguieron su camino hacia las cocinas en silencio, pero con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Era la cuarta porción de tarta que comía, y Hermione debía admitir que Harry tenía razón: ese pastel era el mejor que había probado en la vida. Frente a ella, Draco terminaba su tercera porción y le pedía a uno de los elfos otra. Habían estado casi una hora allí, charlando de todo y nada a la vez, riendo de vez en cuando y lanzándose sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, que hace tiempo habían dejado de sonar crueles para ser ingeniosos y hasta divertidos.

—Este pastel esta genial ¿y si le pedimos a Wiber que lo agregue al menú de la fiesta? — preguntó Hermione, mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza.

—Creo que es una buena idea— le respondió Draco, llevándose el ultimo bocado de la misma a la boca. Hermione percibió que le había quedado una pequeña manchita en la comisura izquierda del labio que él no había notado y le daba un aspecto, desde su punto de vista, cómico. Rio levemente, llamando la atención del rubio, quien la miro expectante, esperando a que ella le explicara el motivo de su risa.

—Tienes tarta ahí— le dijo Hermione señalando el pedacito de pastel, pero Draco se limpió del otro lado, por lo cual la mancha aun permanecía allí. —No, hay no. Aquí— dijo Hermione, estirándose sobre la mesa para limpiar el pastel. Ambos quedaron tan cerca que cuando sus ojos se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia, no pudieron evitar recordar lo que Annie había dicho poco tiempo atrás. Nervioso, Draco se tensó en su silla, mientras que algo incomoda, Hermione se alejaba rápidamente.

—Lo siento—susurró Hermione.

—Descuida—le contestó Draco aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía—Estoy cansado. Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestras salas.

—Claro—respondió Hermione, aun evitando su mirada.

Ambos se levantaron, agradecieron a los elfos y salieron de la cocina en silencio. No dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al vestíbulo, momento en donde tenía que separarse.

—Buenas noches, Granger—dijo Draco antes de tomar el camino en las mazmorras. Ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando escucho la voz de Hermione decir:

—Que duermas bien, Malfoy.

Y sin saber porque, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Aunque siete pisos los separaban, sin saberlo, Draco y Hermione pensaban en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos el último par de meses, mientras intentaban conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche, justo antes de quedarse dormida, Hermione Granger decidió que tal vez, solo tal vez, todos esos cambios eran para bien.

Esa noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido, Draco Malfoy decidió que Theo tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho: esas chicas no estaban locas, esas chicas iban a volverlos locos, y sabía que él no sería la excepción. Mucho menos teniendo a Hermione Granger de compañera.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo recien sacado del horno (o mejor dicho de mi compu).**

**Bueno, creo que aqui esta la recompensa de mi ausencia, un capitulo 100% Dramione (o al menos asi lo veo yo). Esta es solo la primera parte del capitulo, quien decidi cortarlo en dos, primero porque se me hacia muy largo y segundo porque la otra parte no tiene mucho que ver con esta.**

**Bueno, sobre el capitulo, debo decir que yo personalmente disfrute escribiéndolo, principalmente por estos mini OC's que agregue: Luke y Annie. Desde mi punto de vista son lo que "podrían haber sido" Draco y Herms si fueran amigos. Van a tener algo de protagonismo, principalmente en lo que se refiere a las escenas Dramione de la historia.**

**La otra parte se centrara en las demas parejas, principalmente en Ginny y Blaise, y Pansy y Harry, pero la mala noticia es que no voy a volver a actualizar este mes. En una semana empiezo mis exámenes finales y no tendre casi nada de tiempo para escribir, ademas que el próximo cap (el ultimo antes del baile) sera bastante largo.**

**Así que creo que nos veremos recién en Diciembre.**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Que piensan de Ann y Luke?**

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Sam!**

* * *

Reviews anónimos: 

Salesia: Gracias por tus reviews super largos, realmente los amo y siempre me sacan mas de una sonrisa! No tengo mucho tiempo para contestarte ahora, pero solo resumiré que muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por comentar y seguir mi historia. Me alegra que te este gustando, y gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar a que actualice. Bueno aqui ves a los "culpables" de la broma, pero te advierto que no son los unicos. Espero que te haya gustado este tambien y hasta el proximo capitulo!

Luisa Heyn: Me alegra que te este gustando. Gracias por comentar!


End file.
